The Sweetest Addiction
by Chibi Neko4
Summary: AU Coffee, the addictive stimulant that never seems to fail you. Kagome knew no other addiction until she met him. The half demon that will make her addiction towards him seem like a good thing. InuKag
1. Work and Coffee

A/N: Well…I decided to give another shot at writing an Inuyasha fic. Note that Sesshoumaru is a good guy in this fic. So I hope you like it. Please review!

Warning: Character OOC-ness…Sesshoumaru is kind of out of character. Oh well…I like him this way better. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

~*~*~*~*~*~

The Sweetest Addiction

Chapter 1: Work and Coffee

The clicking of a keyboard could be heard from inside the exquisitely designed office overlooking the city. She sat there, with her dark black hair tied up in a low ponytail. She held an innocent yet elegant beauty that no man could overlook. Her blue gray eyes were locked on her screen as she continued to type away. Her hands were fast barely making any mistakes at all, as she typed out the reports that were due two days from now. 

Work…the only thing she had to ever think about. To exceed in life, one must be determined and work hard for things instead of sitting back on your butt and being lazy. And that's exactly what she did…she worked her butt of to get to where she was today! Sure…she hated every little bit of it…but she had to do it anyways. She wanted to go out…to live her life…to get a vacation!

To her friends she was a little uptight, a person that hardly gets out enough. But to Kagome she was merely working hard to provide herself with the necessities that life offered her. Her job gave her just that. And she was nowhere near uptight…she maybe a workaholic…but she was definitely not uptight. 

Sure she may have been a workaholic…but no one said she was unsocial…in fact, she was far from it. Whenever anyone was in her presence they would feel comfortable relieved…and strangely she could even make the grumpiest person smile. It was a gift…how she got it she would never know. However, it would be rare if she ever graced you with her presence. Not that she thought too highly of herself. Oh no…that would never happen…Kagome was a humble person…her only problem was she was too caught up in her work to realize the more important things that life had to offer. 

"Done…at last." Kagome let out a sigh of relief as she finished printing out the latest ideas for commercial ads. Working for Shikon Inc, was a job that any one would love to take. After all it gives you the best benefits. Not only that Kagome was privileged, being one of the best in the company. 

Kagome stood up and stretched her arms. She could feel her back crack and the sensation of finally sitting up for the first time in hours was overwhelming. She quickly grabbed the files from the printer and put them into a manila folder. Swiftly she headed for her boss's office. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

The door creaked open and he peered over his computer screen to see his employee approach. She was a great girl, nice, sweet, smart, and most of all not annoying. Brushing his thought's aside he smirked at the thought of the coming events…the arrival of the co owner of the company…his partner…another boss for Kagome…this should be fun. 

"Sesshoumaru, hello? Are you in there?" Kagome waved her hand holding the files in the air trying to get her boss's attention. 

He was a handsome man…tall, with silver hair, and piercing amber eyes. However…he was her boss…and too bossy for her taste. She merely thought of him as a friend. Though all the other girls in the company seemed to disagree with her viewpoint. To them…Sesshoumaru was a god…a strong youkai boss, who had no flaws whatsoever. It was funny to see him walk by his secretaries and watch them fawn over him. One of her co-workers, also her best friend Rin, completely adored him. Kagome hoped she would succeed one day in winning his heart. 

Yes Sesshoumaru is a youkai…he always was and always will be. In her time…youkai and Humans got along fine with each other. So species distinction was no longer an issue…unless either one was to harm each other…then that's a whole different story. Though they got along well…didn't mean that humans and youkai mated often. In fact it was the opposite. It was rare for it to occur…but it did. Kagome knew that if a human mated with a youkai it would in turn give them as long a lifespan as their mate. Hardly any human knew about this though. For Kagome she was special. At the age of 10 her grandfather had already started to train her and make her read ancient scriptures and things of the sort. He, hoping one day that she would grow up to be a miko. Although she seemed reluctant, she did do what he told her to do. And thus she earned her knowledge of demons. But she was glad she finally moved out of the shrine her family once lived in. Although she did miss her family dearly, work was too overwhelming for her to have time and visit them. 

Kagome smiled and handed her boss the files. Watching him merely arch a perfect eyebrow and look at her with amusement in his face. 

"Oh come on Satan, just take the files already…after all…now that I'm finished with my work…I can go home and sleep!" She smiled at him, joy written all over her face. Sleep…something she lacked, and she had the baggy eyes to show for it.

"Kagome?" 

"Yes?"

"You do realize that its only 12:00 PM right?" 

"Yeah…so?" 

"These files aren't due until next week." 

"…Oh…I…darn it! I must have remembered the wrong date!" 

Sesshoumaru merely chuckled. He wasn't one to smile or laugh…but what can he say…the girl amused him to no end! She was sort of like a little sister to him. 

"Okay…so…you mean I came here…at 7:00 this morning worked my butt off until now…for absolutely nothing?!" 

"…Yeah…you can pretty much say that." 

"Great." Kagome mumbled under her breath. "I need coffee!" 

"Don't worry…it will all go away soon…just go back to your office, yell at how unfair life is…and you'll feel better after a while." 

"Thanks…sounds like superb advice." She remarked quite sarcastically. 

Sesshoumaru merely smirked. "Oh by the way Kagome…it seems my half brother will be joining our company…he is my partner after all." 

"The brother you were talking about who wasn't at all interested in having any part in the company?" 

"Yes." 

"But…why?" 

"Father made him." 

"OoOoh, so this means I have to put up with two of you?" 

"It's seems like it." 

"Great." Kagome shook her head and started to walk out. She really needed her coffee now. 

"Oh and Kagome? He's coming today"

"Oh? When today?" 

"In about two hours." 

"Oh joy…I think I'll take my coffee break now…after all it seems I've finished all my work and am free until…next week!" 

"That's great." Sesshoumaru started the smirk slowly forming on his face again. 

"Oh no…your giving me 'the look'…I don't like 'the look' wipe it off your face dang it!" 

"Oh come now Kagome…there's no need to get all…nervous…I just want you to be here for the week to show my brother around. Besides…I don't want to have to deal with him. He has quite an irrational temper." 

"Hah!" Kagome snorted. "And you don't?" 

"I'll just ignore that." Sesshoumaru frowned. 

"Ignore it all you want buddy but…you are probably just as bad as he is."

"Whatever…you still have to show him around." 

"But why?!" Kagome whined. "I want to stay home next week." 

"Oh come on…please?" 

"Will you give me a raise?!"

"Do you really want one?" 

"What do you think oh wise one?

"Okay then. It's a deal." 

"Why do I feel like I'm selling my soul to the devil?" 

"You're just paranoid."

"Whatever." Kagome began to walk out of the office. 

'The perfect girl to knock some sense into his head. Inuyasha's never going to know what hit him…until it's too late.' The corner of Sesshoumaru's lips curled into a small curve, hardly passing for a smile. 

He and Inuyasha never got along when the were younger. In fact it was the opposite, sibling rivalry dominated the two. But as years passed the two half brothers matured…and came to terms…eventually even became best friends. 

Realizing how much help his brother needed to get on with his life and stop moping over his ex girlfriend, Sesshoumaru decided to put a little light into his younger brother's life. It's worth a try right?

~*~*~*~*~*~

Instead of walking into her own office Kagome stalked up to the office next to it and knocked on the door. 

"Come in." A girls voice called from inside. 

Kagome opened the door and stepped inside to greet her best friend. 

"Kagome!" 

"Yep…aren't you happy to see me? Anyways, I was just about to go get coffee, want to join me?" 

"Sure." Sango got up from her seat grabbed her purse and followed Kagome out the door. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Come on Inuyasha…I'm sure it's not THAT bad." A young man with raven hair tied into a small ponytail looked at his friend. He took a sip of his coffee and looked over at the door as two pretty young women walked in. 

"Not that bad! Not that bad! I don't want to go to the stupid company and work!" The young man by the name of Inuyasha growled. 

He had long flowing silver her and natural golden glowing amber eyes. His features were that of his brother's except…more…masculine and handsome, and less…beautiful. 

"Miroku?" 

"Yes Inuyasha?" Miroku asked but his gaze however was not on his friend but on the two girls sitting at the table across from theirs. 

"I don't want to go to the company." 

"Uh huh." 

"I broke up with Kikyou two months ago." 

"Uh huh." 

"Aliens from outer space are going to land here and capture you to make you their love slave." 

"Uh huh." 

Inuyasha slapped his forehead and mumbled something about good for nothing friends. 

"Well…I have something to do Inuyasha…I'll be right back." Miroku stood up and made his way over to the two girls.

"Fine! Go! I don't need you!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ah…the wonderful aroma of coffee, the stimulant that helps one to wake up in the mornings and stay awake. The one thing that helps you go on day after day. Or at least that's what Kagome thinks. 

"COFFEE!" Kagome squealed as she gulped down her cup of HOT coffee. "AHH!!! Hot! Hot! Hot!" 

Sango merely shook her head and stared at her friend. Oh the embarrassment! 

"Hello?" a smooth voice of a stranger made Sango's head turn. 

She stared at the man up and down and found that he was quite the looker. 

"Yes?" Sango asked. 

"I was just wondering…do you have any…uh…sugar?" 'Smooth Miroku smooth.' 

"Oh yes…here you go." Sango handed the young man the sugar that was on their table, she felt a little nervous when she noticed his gaze was one her the whole time. 

"My name is Miroku." He said finally after taking the sugar but paying no attention to it whatsoever. "May I have the privilege of knowing both your names?" 

"My name's Kagome!" Kagome chirped as she continued to sip her coffee. 

"I'm Sango." 

Miroku gave them a charming smile and took Sango's hand. Who was by the way sitting in the seat nearest to Miroku. 

"Ah…how nice to meet you miss Sango." He took Sango's hand and kissed it. "May I ask you another favor?" 

"Uh…sure." 

"Will you-"

BAM! POW! WACK!

"You hentai! When will you ever learn?" 

Kagome looked up from her coffee to see a hanyou?! And he looked like her boss too! Except to Kagome maybe he was just a bit better looking them Sesshoumaru. 

"Sorry about that…my friend over here has the tendency to ask every girl he meets to bare his child!" Inuyasha growled. 

Sango had tick marks in her eye. 

"I think it's time we should go Miroku." Inuyasha dragged his reluctant friend away and disappeared out the door. 

"Well…that was weird." Kagome remarked. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: So what did you think? Should I continue? Should I stop? Please review! 


	2. Thorns of the Heart

A/N: PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKE THIS STORY!!! ^_^ I'm so happy! Happy enough to get my butt in gear to write chapter two! I hope you like it! Please Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, no matter how much I wish I did

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2: Thorns of the Heart

            Inuyasha stepped into his brother's office with Miroku in tow right behind him. 

            "You're early." Sesshoumaru remarked with his eyes still glued to his computer screen. 

            "Well…I decided to, you know come early to take a look around my working environment first." Inuyasha replied. 

            This answer only made Sesshoumaru raise his eyebrow and stare at his younger brother with a firm gaze. 

            "…Fine! Miroku dragged me! Happy?" 

            "Very, I'm practically rolling in sunshine, by the way, good job Miroku, how did you ever get Inuyasha to wake up?" 

            "It was nothing" Miroku replied. 

            "Nothing my butt! You know how sensitive my ears are? Playing that loud music right next to my ear was not a good idea Miroku!" Inuyasha growled. 

            Miroku merely shrugged. "Well it got you to wake up didn't it?" 

            "Keh" Inuyasha crossed his arms across his chest and stared at the wall, silently fuming. "So now that I'm here, what do you want me to do anyways? It's not like I'm going to be a big help to the company." 

            "Don't underestimate yourself little brother. I'm sure you'll be quite helpful. Miss Higurashi should be here shortly to show you around our company." 

            "I thought you were going to do that!" Inuyasha glared at his brother. 

            "Well…I have…things to do." 

             "Great." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "So where's the wench now?" 

            "Coffee break." 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kagome walked into the company building with restored energy. Coffee can do a person wonders. 

            "I wonder what Sesshoumaru's brother looks like." Kagome thought out loud. 

            "He probably looks like Sesshoumaru." Sango replied. 

            Kagome shrugged and stepped into the elevator. "Hey Sango…remember that Miroku guy at the coffee shop?" 

            "Yeah, what about him?" 

            "I think he likes you! Didn't you see the way he was staring at you, and flirting with you? I could've sworn I saw little stars in his eyes." 

            This remark made Sango's eye twitch. "Didn't you hear what his friend said? The guy asks every female he meets to bear his child!" 

            "Hey everybody has flaws." 

            "Oh please! It's not like I'll ever see that pervert again anyways." 

            There conversation was cut short when they heard a loud *ding* indicating that the elevator reached the floor of it's destination. The two girls silently stepped out and walked down the hall to their offices. Kagome passed by the area where her other good friend Rin sat. 

            "Hey Rin!" Kagome chirped seeing the look of boredom on her friends face. 

            The black haired girl looked up at Kagome and smiled. 

            "Hi Kag! Oh…by the way…Sesshy-sama, told me to tell you, to step into his office once you get back." 

            "Okay…thanks, see you!" 

            Kagome silently walked to Sesshoumaru's office ready for the worst. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Inuyasha and Miroku sat in two chairs in the corner of the office silently waiting for this miss Higurashi to come. It has been about twenty minutes already and Inuyasha's patience was slowly draining. 

            "Where is the w-" The hanyou started but was interrupted when the door creaked open. 

            In stepped miss Higurashi, in all her glory. 

            "That's the girl from the coffee s-" But Miroku stopped when he saw Inuyasha stare at her. 

            Inuyasha couldn't believe it. He could tell that she was the girl from the coffee shop by her outfit but he never took notice of her face. 'She looks so much like…Kikyou' He thought to himself. 

            The girl had past shoulder length midnight black hair, with big blue gray eyes. She had silky soft fair skin, a slim figure, long legs, and great face structure. High cheek bones, pouty lips, everything a guy could want. 

            But to Inuyasha, this Higurashi girl, resembled his ex girlfriend too much for his taste. However her features were softer, her eyes were warmer, and she wore a contagious smile on her lips, so similar and yet so different from Kikyou. 

            "You wanted to see me Sess?" Kagome chirped. 

            "I see you had your coffee for the day." Sesshoumaru chuckled and shook his head. "Kagome I want you to meet my brother Inuyasha." He pointed to one of the two figures sitting in the corner. 

            "Oh! It's you two from the coffee shop!" Kagome smiled. "It's nice to meet you Inuyasha. I'm Kagome, Higurashi" Kagome walked over to the hanyou and shook his hand. She then turned to Miroku. "And you're Miroku right?" 

            "That is correct my lady." 

            "Let's get down to business, are you going to show me around or what?" Inuyasha said in an irritated tone as he began to walk outside. 

            "Sheesh, what crawled up his pants and died?" Kagome whispered to Sesshoumaru. 

            "Be patient with him, you just remind him of someone." Was the only reply she got. 

            "Good or bad memories?" 

            "Bad." 

            Kagome sighed. "I guess he's going to be harder to work with then even you huh?" Kagome snickered.  

            "Do you want your raise?" Sesshoumaru smirked. 

            "Yes boss! I'll be doing my duty now!" With that Kagome marched out of the office.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Hey Inuyasha? Don't you think you should cut the poor girl some slack? After all, she isn't Kikyou you know? There may be a tiny resemblance between the two but…she doesn't seem like a bad girl." Miroku reasoned with his friend. 

            Miroku knew of Inuyasha's past heartache, but encouraged him to move on with his life. Reminiscing about the past won't get you anywhere. 

            Inuyasha stayed silent for a moment, as if contemplating on whether or not he should take Miroku's advice. "You have a point there…I guess I can be a little more tolerable of her." 

            "That's better, after all you two just met." 

            "What are you two talking about?" Kagome appeared and interrupted their conversation. 

            "Oh nothing, nothing at all." Miroku smiled at her. 

            "Okay…then let's begin the tour." 

Kagome slowly began to walk around showing the two all the offices on the floor. 

            "And this is my office. If you need anything just come and see me, oh by the way…Miroku will you be working here also?" Kagome asked curiously. 

            "Actually yes, I will be Inuyasha's assistant, but basically my job will be to get him to act civil around people." 

            "Keh" was the only response that Inuyasha could come up with." 

            "O…kay." Kagome looked at the too guys "I'll be going to my office now."

            "Wait!" Miroku exclaimed. 

            "Huh? What is it Miroku?" 

            "Where did you say Sango's office was again?" 

            Kagome smirked. "Her office is the one right there." She pointed to the door to Sango's office. 

            "Thank you." 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Miroku stood outside the door rechecking himself from head to toe once more to make sure he looked okay. He took in a deep breath and raised his fisted hand to the door. 

            Tap, Tap, Tap. Sango looked up from the files she was occupied with, and switched her gaze to the door. "Come in." She said loud enough for the person outside to hear. 

            The door creaked open and to Sango's surprise the man from the coffee shop stepped in. 

            "Hello their Sango-san!" Miroku spoke cheerily. 

            "Uh…um…what are you doing here?" She didn't mean to sound rude or anything but it was baffling to say the least to see him in her office. 

            "Ah…I came here with Sesshoumaru's brother…you've met Inuyasha right?" 

            "You mean that other guy who was with you?" 

            "Yes"

            "But…uh…Miroku right?" 

            "That is correct." 

            "How did you find my office?" 

            "Why, Kagome-san showed me of course!" Miroku said approaching Sango's table. "I just wanted to drop by and finish the conversation we started." 

            "What conversation?"

            Miroku got on his knees next to Sango's chair and took her hand in his. 

            Sango's eye twitched.

"Sango-san, will you bear my child?"

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU HENTAI!"

Only minutes later did Miroku waltz into Sesshoumaru's office with red palm marks on both sides of his face. A lump was beginning to protrude from his head. 

Sesshoumaru stared at Miroku for a moment and then began to talk "Did I mention the girls that work for me are more violent then all the others?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Inuyasha walked into his own office, which was right next to Sesshoumaru's. The office was big, equaling that of brother's. He looked around observing his working atmosphere. In the middle of the office sat a black marble desk with flat screen computer and everyday office necessities. He stared intently at his name plaque placed neatly near the edge of the desk. 

            He started walking towards the desk, passing it only to come to the glass windows in back that gave you a full view of the city. 

            It was beautiful, so big and busy, people walked around, smiling, and laughing, oblivious to anything else but themselves and the people amongst them. He didn't want to say it but he was jealous. Jealous of the people who had their loved ones to share special moments with, to be happy with, people who weren't lonely…like him. 

            Inuyasha's hand clutched forming a fist. His claws digging into his skin making him bleed. He paid no attention to the blood for his mind was elsewhere. He could remember that day well, two months ago, when everything started to fall apart…when she decided to leave him. 

The day she broke up with him was the day she left a thorn in his heart, a mere memory of what was never meant to be. The thorn pricked his heart and left him bare, it made him despise people and their happiness without reason. But inside, inside he was hurting, although he ached; he knew…that, the same prick she left inside him could never be removed. At least that was what he thought. 

            "Kikyou." He whispered to no one in particular. 

            Little did Inuyasha know, at that moment he wasn't alone in the room. Kagome realizing she had no more work to be done came to see if Inuyasha needed help with anything. She had stepped inside the office waiting patiently for him to snap out of his reverie to speak with him, that was when she heard him whisper the name Kikyou. Her eyebrows knitted into a frown as she wondered just who this Kikyou person was, and what part did she play in Inuyasha's life?

            "I…Inuyasha? Who's Kikyou?" 

            Inuyasha snapped out of his trance and turned to face Kagome. 

            She stood still watching him with an intent gaze. Her expression was naïve, and innocent. 

            'How could I have ever disliked her?' He thought of how stupid he was being judging Kagome instantly because of her looks and resemblance to his past love. Though he just met her he could already point out their differences. 

            Kikyou for one was always calm and expressionless, she hardly ever allowed her emotions to be played out in front of anyone…except for the fateful day two months ago. 

            He shook his head to get his thoughts of his mind, not wanting to bring back the haunting memories. Inuyasha let out a sigh. He didn't know why but it was bugging him, maybe if he told her, the pent up emotions he was harboring could be released. 

            "Do you really want to know?" 

            "Y…yes, will you tell me?" 

            "It happened too months ago, Kikyou is the name of my ex girlfriend." 

--------------

Flashback

--------------

            Inuyasha stepped into the small diner and looked around for any signs of his girlfriend. 

            The little conversations that people were having made there way to his sensitive hanyou ears. 

            Just then he spotted her. Sitting in middle of the diner at a cozy table waving at him. He made his way over and sat in the seat opposite of hers. His amber eyes roamed over her figure examining her outfit. 

            She wore a black and white blouse that clutched to her body tightly; her black skirt was a little longer then knee length covering her silky thighs. Her hair was placed in an elegant bun on top of her head, and her face was adorned by a reasonable amount of makeup.  

            She looked at him and smiled, receiving one from him in return. He was confused as to why Kikyou would call him to the diner so suddenly when he was in the middle of a conversation with Miroku. But he came to her anyways, like he always did, like he always thought he would. She was everything to him, the woman that stole his heart; but little did he know, she would be giving it back to him soon enough. 

            "Why did you call me here so suddenly Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked grinning at his girlfriend. 

            At his question Kikyou's smile faded, only to be replaced by a sad expression. 

            "Whatever it is I'm sure we could've waited until tonight." 

            "That's what I want to talk to you about Inuyasha…there is no we." She sighed deeply and took a sip of her water nervously.  

            "W…what do you mean?" 

            "I…I don't want to hurt you Inuyasha but…this isn't working, at first I thought that…maybe just maybe, I could stay with you, and forget about it…but, I realized that my heart belongs elsewhere." 

            "I don't understand…you told me you loved me." Inuyasha's voice was weak, as he stared at her through pained eyes. 

            Kikyou shut her eyes tightly trying not to be weak; she couldn't back down, not when it would be the best…for the both of them. She couldn't keep leading him on like this, not when Naraku was back. She knew all too well that her heart still belonged to the man that left so long ago. 

            "I care for you Inuyasha…I really do, but, I realized when he came back that, giving you my heart was impossible…not when I already gave it away before I met you." 

            "So this is it huh? Your old lover comes back and you dump me like nothing happened? Don't worry Kikyou, I don't need you or your pity!" Inuyasha roared before he got up and fled from the diner, leaving Kikyou sitting alone. 

            "I…I'm sorry Inuyasha." She whispered as a single tear rolled down her eyes. That was the last time she ever saw him again. 

-------------------

End Flashback

-------------------

            "Wow, I'm sorry Inuyasha. It must have been hard for you." Kagome looked at Inuyasha sympathetically. 

            "It still is." 

            Kagome stepped forward and put a reassuring hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Don't worry…you'll get over her someday. But until that day, just try to move on with your life the best you can." She presented him with a heartwarming smile. 

            "Funny, everyone's been telling me that." 

            "That's because it's true, and you should take the advice." 

            "I hope you know that no one tells me what to do." Inuyasha raised his eyebrow in amusement. 

            "I'm not telling you what to do…I'm giving you a suggestion, whether or not you decide to act on it is your decision. After all it's not my life, and I'm not the one sitting around mourning and complaining over a lost love." 

            "…HEY! I WASN'T MOURNING OR COMPLAINING IT'S NOT LIKE SHE'S DEAD OR SOMETHING!" Seeing that Kagome was beginning to walk away he yelled after her again. "GET BACK HERE WHEN I'M TRYING TO TALK TO YOU WENCH!" 

            "Tsk, tsk, tsk Inuyasha" Kagome turned towards him and wagged a finger playfully. "Name calling isn't good. Oh and Inuyasha?" 

            "What?" 

            "DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN! I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW? IT'S KAGOME! KA-GO-ME! LEARN TO RESPECT THE NAME!" After her little outburst Kagome plastered a smile on her face and swiftly walked out of the room leaving behind a baffled hanyou.

            Inuyasha stared at where Kagome stood. He had just met her…and yet…and yet she showed her true nature so quickly. "Women are scary, one moment their sympathetic, and the next their yelling their heads off at you." Inuyasha mumbled shaking his head. "Yep, I'll never understand women." 

            Sitting in his office Sesshoumaru overheard there little conversation with his perceptive demon ears. He smirked satisfied with the way things were going. Yep, those two are definitely going to get alone fine with each other. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: So…what did you think? I didn't want to make the end of the chapter too sad. I'm not quite fond of Kikyou, in fact…I really don't like her, but there were too many stories about how Kikyou had cheated on Inuyasha and stuff, so I wanted to make this a little different, So you all can see it partly from her point of view too. 

As for the title of the story…you'll see why I named it that somewhere more into the story…I don't know where yet, but I got the concept planned out in my head!

I love Inuyasha/Kagome stories…don't you? They make such a cute couple! I will also have some Miroku/Sango and Sesshoumaru/Rin later on 

Do you like it?

Was it bad? Good? 

Please Review

It would make me very happy! ^_^


	3. Dance the Night Away

A/N: I'm back!!! Yeppers…yeah okay, I've been busy lately with homework and whatnot. Sorry for the long wait! Please Review! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3: Dance the night away

            A delicate hand reached up to turn the doorknob. It opened without protest as she walked inside, feeling the wall for the light switch. She closed the door behind her and walked into her elegant apartment. 

            The usual sight of her apartment greeted Kagome. She was satisfied with her living accommodations and seemed to have grown quite attached to it. 

            Her apartment, being that it is located in one of the most expensive buildings in Tokyo suited her status well. It had beige walls, and clean carpets, a massive kitchen and living room, a dining room, a master suite, and a guestroom, complete with two bathrooms including Jacuzzi. Who could complain?

            She walked over to her black leather couch and threw down her purse. She flopped herself onto the couch and sighed heavily. 

            It has been about a week already since Inuyasha started working at Shikon. And what a week it's been. He was an interesting character, confident one moment, and sad the other. She could see that he was in emotional turmoil, he hides his feelings behind a mask of grumpiness, but it couldn't fool Kagome, nor will it ever. 

            Picking herself off from her couch reluctantly, she walked towards her bathroom for a nice and long bath, hoping to get the cell phone conversation with her mother out of her mind. 

            When Kagome was driving home surely enough her mother called asking how things were, but what worried Kagome the most was the one question her mother would always ask. "Do you have a boyfriend yet?"

            Every time it was that one question that would get Kagome worked up. She would always answer the same thing…no, but yet her mother just didn't seem to get it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            He stared out through a glass window at the drops of water falling from the sky onto the city below. The city tonight unlike every other night wasn't filled with lights and excitement. 

His face shaped into a slightly amused smile as he thought about the passing week. What with the working environment he was put into and the people he was surrounded by. But he wasn't irritated, in fact he was grateful, for time to get her off his mind. 'She' is but a thing from the past, a painful past in which he would no longer delve upon. It's a good thing, to be able to forget, to be able to pull himself out of the winding vortex of nothingness he felt for so long. He felt good, proud that his life was now changing gradually for the better. For him and everyone around him. 

His face scrunched into a frown as he looked down at his cell phone, which was ringing a very annoying tone. He grumbled and picked it up, wanting peace and quiet badly. 

"Inuyasha? Man, what are you doing right now?" 

            Inuyasha merely rolled his eyes. Miroku didn't know when to stop, and he doubted that the man would ever learn. 

            "Actually, I was just about ready to-"

            Sure enough knowing Miroku, Inuyasha was only interrupted in the middle of his explanation. 

            "Forget what you're doing right now, I want you to come out to the club with me tonight. Stop sitting in your condo all night and come out for some fun!" 

            Inuyasha twitched. Did Miroku really think of him as a bastard with no life? 

            "Fine, it seems like I have no choice in the matter anyways, so where do you want to go." 

            "The usual." 

            "Fine, I'll meet you there in half an hour." 

            "You better come Inuyasha." 

            "I can't back out now can I?" Inuyasha hung up the phone and sighed deeply. His night of peace and quiet would have to wait. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Her hair was a flowing mass of darkness underneath the tubs warm water. She surfaced only to take a deep breath and open her eyes. Her chest rose up and down catching in as much air as she could. Her heartbeat was growing, beating stronger, and stronger by the minute. She held out her hand and found them wrinkly from staying in the water too long. 

            Staying at home all night was not what she had in mind. After all it was a Friday night, lounging around her apartment would not be too entertaining. At least not to Kagome, she was tired of working all day and not having any fun.  

            That was exactly why she picked up her phone to call Sango. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Inuyasha looked around the nightclub dully. Guys and girls grinded into each other intimately on the dance floor. Crossing his arms across his chest he looked the man beside him dully. 

            "So why exactly did you drag me here?" 

            "To have fun!" Miroku, however was too caught up in ogling girls to notice Inuyasha's obvious annoyance. 

            They had been there for nearly half an hour and things didn't seem to be any more exciting then sitting at home and watching animals mate with each other on the discovery channel. 

            His hand reached out grabbing the whine cooler that was sitting lonely on the table. He put the bottle up to his lips and gulped down nearly half of the bottle of liquid. 

            His amber eyes looked up and scanned the room, spotting a couple of girls staring at him with lust filled eyes, he ignored their signs, inviting him to come over and take what he saw. They were nothing; in his eyes they were merely sex-craved wenches looking for one night of fun. But you know what they say; one night of fun can bring you a lifetime of pain. 

            For the first time during the whole night his eyes landed on a beauty. He stared at her legs first, silky smooth slim legs, leading to a small waist and perfect chest. The red dress she wore clung to her curves perfectly letting him have a good view of her curves.  His eyes landed on her face. It was a very small world, who would have thought that his new employee would catch his eye? Especially on a night such as this, anything was possible. 

            He watched as she sat down on a table with her friend, also one of his new employees. Surely enough they were oblivious to the hanyou staring at them with interest from a corner of the well-known club. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kagome sat their casually staring at the crowd moving their bodies on the dance floor. She went to the club for one reason, and one reason alone, to let herself loose and forget about her overwhelming life.      

            She snapped out of her reverie when Sango pointed out a man walking towards them. 

            Her blue gray eyes looked up to meet dark icy blue ones. He was handsome with his long hair put up into a ponytail. He worked out she could tell from the flesh that was peeking out from behind the partly buttoned up shirt. He walked over to her casually and smirked seeing her examining him with interest. She could see the satisfaction written on his face. He bared his fangs and smiled at her. A wolf youkai, how typical. 

            "Good evening ladies, and how are you doing?" He asked smoothly taking a seat next to Kagome. 

            She raised an eyebrow. It wasn't that she found him painful to the eye, no in fact it was pretty much the opposite, he was quite the looker. However the fact that she wasn't looking for a relationship floated in her mind. She banished those thoughts just for the night. 

            "Good, and you?" 

            "My name's Kouga, it's a pleasure to meet you two lovely ladies, may I have the honor of knowing your name?" 

            "My name is Kagome, and that's my friend Sango."

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Inuyasha thought he would never stop. After flirting with every female that came within a meter of them Miroku finally stopped. 

            "Hey Inuyasha." Miroku exclaimed. "Isn't that Sango and Kagome over there?" 

            Who would have thought the lecher finally noticed! After all Inuyasha thought that Miroku was after Sango, who would've known his radar was down. 

            "Yes it is Miroku, what's your point?" He replied rather unenthusiastically crossing his arms across his chest to emphasize his apathy.

            "Let's go over there and talk to them, after all don't you think we should get to know them more, you are there new boss." 

            "What you mean is for us to go over there so you can hit on Sango, correct me if I'm wrong." 

            "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Inuyasha, I thought you knew me better then that." 

            The hanyou merely looked at him rather amusedly.

            "Fine, fine I don't care if you don't believe that I have good intentions, you're coming with me and that my friend is final. 

            Inuyasha mumbled several obscenities before being dragged away by Miroku. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Do you want to dance?" Kouga asked Kagome after a couple of minutes sitting there in silence. 

            "Uh…what I'm not sure what about Sango?" 

            "Go, I'll be fine!" Sango smiled at her friend. 

            "Sure, I guess." Before Kagome could get up she noticed to figures approaching their table. Sure enough it was the Miroku guy from her work, followed by one of her bosses, Inuyasha. She sighed as she thought about what was going to happen next, what with Miroku approaching Sango and all. 

            "Hello Sango, Kagome, what a surprise meeting you two here." Miroku smiled charmingly at Sango. And yet Sango never failed to see though his façade for even a second. 

            "Touch me and die lecher!" She mumbled. 

            "I was just about to ask you if you wanted to dance." 

            Seeing as to how she wanted Kouga and Kagome to get to know each othe ra little more she agreed to let him accompany her to the dance floor. 

            "Fine, but if you try anything, you will regret it with every ounce of your being." 

            "Ooh, feisty now aren't we, that's exactly how I like my women." He said under his breath. 

            Kagome stared at the after the two figures slowly mixing in with the crowd of dancing people. She smiled to herself, quite pleased with their development; at least Sango didn't hit him this time.

            After quite a long amount of time she finally noticed Inuyasha was standing beside her. 

            "Hi Inuyasha!" She chirped happily. She couldn't help herself from mentally drooling when looking at him. The hanyou, still an enigma to her, a gorgeous and yet mysterious person that never seemed to fail to surprise you. But sure enough she knew what he was going to say next. Sure he was mysterious, but it didn't mean the things that came out of his mouth was unpredictable. 

            "Yeah, yeah whatever wench." 

            Yep, that was Inuyasha for you.

            "Anyways, I hope your enjoying yourself, I have to go, let's dance Kouga." Kagome smiled as she took Kouga's hand letting him lead her to the dance floor. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            He watched silently as she moved her body the rhythm of the music. Her body was graceful, swaying side to side in a way that entranced him. He slightly envied the man that was beside her. He shrugged it off and sat down sipping yet another whine cooler. 

            Being a half hanyou had its advantages. He could drink as much as he wanted and still it was hard to get him drunk. On occasions he would drink until he hung on the last strand of consciousness, such as with his break up with Kikyou. The memories were painful yes, but yet they didn't seem to hurt as much anymore. 

            His eyes left his bottle to look at the figure in red. The song turned to a slow one, she looked at him. Her blue gray eyes locked onto his amber ones. She seemed to be pleading to him for help. 

            'Feh, what the hell does that wench want with me?' He thought before moving towards the couple. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            She danced until her face was sweating. The sweat making her dress cling to her body more so then before. 

            The music changed to a slow song. She smiled at Kouga as he put his arms around her. 

            His hands seemed to wander to places she rather not have him touch. She looked around looking for help, hoping to find a savior amongst the wave of people. Her eyes locked on his, yep, Inuyasha. 

            She looked at him pleadingly, giving him signals to come and save her from the man beside her. He of course, being the person that he was, merely looked annoyed. 

            Sure enough though he came to her rescue. 

            "Hey, can I cut in?" He asked her more then her partner. 

            Kouga reluctantly walked away not too pleased at the interruption. 

            "Thank you so much!" She whispered to him as he placed his hands on her waist. 

            Her small hands wrapped around his neck, in moments they were swaying their bodies to the slow music. 

            Neither seemed to mind each other's presence for they were both drifting away into their own little worlds. Kagome thinking about her present life, while Inuyasha thought about his past. Both wanted to know what their future held. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Miroku grinned like a Cheshire cat watching as his best friend danced away oblivious to the what the world was doing. 

            "You know I think Inuyasha and Kagome would probably make a very cute couple if they ever got together." He being the best friend, was always happy to see Inuyasha get together at all with 'any' girl. After all that happened to the poor guy him being near a girl was just a miracle come true. 

            Sango nodded. Silently agreeing with what he was saying. She came up with an idea. 

            "I have an idea, why don't we leave them here and go home first." 

            "Ooh, Sango you naughty girl, my place or yours?" Miroku smirked. 

            BOOM!

            "I didn't mean like that you pervert!" 

            Miroku being too busy rubbing the bruise on his head merely stared at the girl in awe. 'Note to self, don't tick off Sango.'

            "What I meant was." Sango started again. "Kagome came here with me, if we leave them here then Kagome won't have a ride home, and just who will drive her home?' 

            "Inuyasha!" Miroku seemed to grasp the concept finally!

            "That's right."

            Sango smiled at him. Miroku could feel his heart beating faster. She was so beautiful when she smiled, truly smiled. This gave made him more persistent on his quest in pursuing her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kagome angrily hung up her cell phone and looked at Inuyasha. She was mad, very mad. How could Sango leave her at the club and run off with Miroku? Then again it was a good thing, at least now Sango and Miroku could spend some more quality time together. She just hoped Sango wouldn't hurt him too bad. Kagome smirked imagining Miroku coming into work tomorrow with many lumps on his head. 

            "What's happened?" Inuyasha asked, taken aback by Kagome's change of facial expression. First she was mad, and now she was smirking, this didn't make him feel comfortable at all! 

            "Sorry about that." Kagome snapped out of her train of thought. "It seems that Sango ran off with Miroku, I don't have a ride home." 

            "What do you mean you don't have a ride home!" Inuyasha exclaimed. 

            "Hey don't yell at me! I came with Sango in her car." 

            "Fine it looks like I'm going to have to take you home then." 

            "Would you stop doing that?" 

            "Doing what?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

            "Acting like taking me home is the end of the world!" 

            "Keh, hurry up, let's get you home woman!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

            The car stopped and they both sat there in silence. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and smiled slightly. 

            "Thanks for taking me home!" 

            "Whatever, you're welcome, just get out of my face okay, I don't want to see you anymore!" 

            "Why are you so mean Inuyasha? I've never done anything too you. Sheesh, I'm kind of wondering if guys could ever be on PMS." 

            "WHAT! I'm not like that." 

            "Then why are you so mean to me? Do you not like me?" 

            "It's not that. It's just, I don't know, you just look a lot like Kikyou you know that?" 

            Kagome twitched. She looked over at him incredulously. "YOU MEAN ALL THIS TIME YOU WERE BEING MEAN TO ME BECAUSE I LOOK LIKE YOUR EX??!!"

            Inuyasha backed away quite scared at what Kagome was going to do to him. 

            "You know Inuyasha, you really shouldn't take it out on me, It's not my fault that your ex dumped you, I'm not her, and she's not me. I'm sure we have nothing in common. And if you ever feel like being a jerk to me again, rethink that thought and remember that you will have to suffer serious consequences for your actions." 

            Inuyasha nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, I guess I just got a little carried away. You're right, it's not your fault you remind me of her. Will you…will you forgive me?" It was hard for him to get those words out of his mouth. After all he wasn't used to apologizing to people. 

            "Don't worry about it, thanks again for taking me home, you should get home and rest, you still have to go to work tomorrow remember that!" She waved good-bye to him and walked out of the car. 

            He continued to stare at her retreating figure before driving away back to his home. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sorry for the crappy chapter, this chapter is pretty much pointless. I blame it all on writers block!

I introduced Kouga in this chapter because he will be back…sometime more into the story! I think the next chapter will have some Rin and Sesshy stuff in it. I can't promise anything.

Please Review!


	4. Who's Hoho?

A/N: I'm sorry for the long delay; I'm having a hard time with school, life, and whatnot. I hope you all understand. Anyways here is the fourth chapter! I hope you like and I would really appreciate it if you review!

Disclaimer: *sighs* Inuyasha does not belong to me okay? Okay, on with the story. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 4: Who's Hoho?

She stepped up to the door and stared down at herself before fixing her outfit. She couldn't help but feel self-conscious at the moment; after all she was about to see the man of her dreams in just a minute. 

            Her attraction towards him came when they first met, two years ago. Back then it was just attraction, but as time went by, she grew more and more fond of him to the point where she was secretly admiring him from afar. Now, it was a whole different story. She asked herself day after day, is it possible to love someone when you don't know a whole lot about him or her as a person? Unrequited love may be painful, but it was all that she could have, all that she could hope to have, when the one person she was in love with hardly knew of her existence. She would just have to settle for admiring him from afar. 

            Sighing she raised her fist to knock on the door gently. 

            "Come in." His voice was stern and calm, just like him. 

            She opened the door gently and walked inside at a leisurely pace. Her milky chocolate eyes looked up to see him sitting there consumed in his work. 

            "Sesshoumaru-sama." Her words were soft as she moved to stand right in front of him. "I have the files that you wanted." 

            "Good, may I see them?" 

            She handed him the papers and couldn't help but feel fuzzy when their hands made contact during that moment. She shook her head letting the feeling pass by knowing that she could never have him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            He could see her walking towards him from the corner of his eyes. Her dark brown hair swayed back and forth as she slowly made her way to him. Her chocolate eyes filled with innocence looked up at him as though pleading with him to notice her. 

            He did notice her, everything about her. How her face would always light up when he was in the room. How soft her brown hair was, how her eyes would sparkle and dance with joy whenever she was happy, but most of all how beautiful she is as a person. 

She didn't know it though. She didn't exactly have the highest self-esteem in the world, but to him she was still beautiful, inside and out. He could tell that she had a crush on him. With her body language, and how she was always nervous when she was around him, he couldn't help but think it was cute. 

            "Thank you." He said after she handed him the files. 

            Her cheeks suddenly were painted a light rosy color as she looked away shyly. He thought it amusing that she could blush at such a tiny situation such as this. 

            "Well, I guess that's all, I'm going back to work now Sesshoumaru-sama." She said before turning around and making her way to the door. 

            "Rin, wait." She turned around as his hasty words made their way to her ears. 

            "Um…good job on finishing the files early." He blurted out. Not being able to think of anything else to hold her back longer. It was true that he was calm and in control in any occasion. But if there was one thing that he couldn't do, it would definitely be asking a girl out. 

            "Thank you Sesshy-sama." After she realized her nickname for him had been revealed she blushed furiously and walked quickly out of the office mentally berating herself. 

            He blinked before his mind fully comprehended what she had just said. Wait a minute…did she just call him Sesshy?!

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Her eyebrows knitted into a slight frown as she typed away on the keyboard with skill. She couldn't believe she actually managed to wake up this morning after coming home at such a late hour last night. Taking her hands off the keyboard she lifted the hot cup of coffee to her lips and sipped at the burning liquid stored inside the cup. She winced as she finally realized how hot her coffee really was. Putting the cup down she settled for staring at her door while waiting for her coffee to cool off. 

            After what seemed like centuries of just staring, the door opened a crack and a white haired person stuck their head inside. 

            "Have you ever heard of knocking?" Kagome asked silently wondering what he wanted at such an early hour. Okay, so maybe it was one…in the afternoon but she still considered it early. A part of her was actually happy that she had company, typing out reports was getting boring anyways. However she would die before she told Inuyasha that. 

            He opened the door all the way and stepped inside the nicely decorated office. 

            "You can come in." Kagome said sarcastically as she looked at her boss. She rolled her eyes at him as he approached her. 

            "I just thought I'd check on you too see if you actually made it to work today, when I drove you home last night it was quite late." 

            That's right! Kagome knew she forgot something! She still needed to get revenge on Sango! "Wow, you're concerned, I'm honored." She retorted, for some reason she didn't feel too good. 

            "Geese, a little cynical this morning aren't we?" His eyebrow rose slightly as he looked at her. 

            "My coffee's still too hot to drink." 

            "Ah, that answers all my questions." 

            Throughout the whole week of them working together if their was one thing Inuyasha learned about Kagome it was her addiction towards coffee. Nothing could seem to lighten her mood better then coffee. One would think that she was addicted to some sort of drug or something. 

            "All righty then, please tell me, exactly what was your purpose for entering my office again?" 

            Inuyasha really didn't have a clue why he was in her office. He decided to settle with the first thing that came to his mind. "My boredom is driving me insane." 'Great intelligent Inuyasha, really intelligent.' He mentally scolded himself after the unthoughtful words flew out of his mouth quite randomly. The truth to the matter was he wanted to talk to her. She seemed like such an interesting character, not to mention the fact that he liked to make her mad. 

            "Oh great lord Inuyasha, I am honored to be your entertainment." She said, sarcasm dripping off each and every word. 

            "You should be." 

            Kagome's eye twitched non-stop. "If that's it, will you please leave my room, I have work to do, and all you are doing is distracting me." 

            "Wait, wait wait." He was panicking now, she wasn't just mad, she was ticked off!

            Kagome sighed as she looked down at her cell phone-ringing non-stop. Their daily fight would just have to wait. Her eyebrows knitted into a light frown because she couldn't recognize the number displayed on her phone. After having a mental debate with herself she finally decided to pick up the call.  

            "Hello?" 

            "Kagome?" 

            "Yes?" 

            "This is Hojou."

            "Oh my gosh! It's been such a long time, how are you Hojou?" 

            Inuyasha snarled. He was talking to her and what does she do? She decides to pick up the phone and talk to some guy named Hobo! Nobody ignores him like that! Wait a minute…a guy? All the more to make him mad!

            "Kagome, I need your new ad designs!" He spoke loudly trying to get her attention. 

            Kagome sighed knowing fully well that she wasn't going to win this fight, he was after all her boss, and if she didn't listen to him she could very well get fired. And that was the last thing she wanted. "Hojou can you call me back sometime later, I'm at work right now." After hanging up the phone Kagome glared at Inuyasha. 

            Inuyasha moved back on instinct. If looks could kill, he would be six feet under by now. 

            "So…who was that?" He asked casually when his nerves returned to him. 

            "That, was none of your business." She smiled and held up a manila folder. 

            "Why are you giving me these files?" 

            She raised an eyebrow and looked at him like he was an alien from outer space. "You just told me a minute ago and I quote "Kagome, I need your new ad designs!." What do you have to say for yourself now?" 

            "Oh yeah!" He smiled sheepishly. "Must have slipped my mind." He said as he took the files from her. His cheeks turned slightly pink from the embarrassment. 

            Kagome couldn't help but giggle. No matter how hard she wanted to deny it, it was impossible; he just looked so cute when he blushed!

            "Keh! What are you giggling about woman?"

            "I never thought I'd see the day where the almighty Inuyasha would blush."  

            "I was not blushing! It's just a little hot in here that's all." 

            "Inuyasha, the air conditioning is on."

            "So? Who's Hoho?" 

            "You're changing the subject and his name is Hojou not Hoho!" 

            "Who is he? I demand to know." 

            "Like I said, it's none of your business!" 

            "Yes it is! What if he's a client?"

            Kagome sighed, was this guy ever going to give up? "He's my ex boyfriend." 

            Inuyasha looked down slightly ashamed. Then he looked up at her "What happened?" He asked. He couldn't help but be curious.

            "Well, we dated back when I lived with my mother at our family shrine, when I moved to the city to get a job we decided that it was just too hard to maintain our relationship, so we decided it was best for the both of us if we broke up. We still remained friends though." 

            "Are…are you still in love with him?" Those words popped out of Inuyasha's mouth before he could stop them. For some reason he was slightly jealous of the man Kagome was in love with. She seemed like a great girl though her mood swings aren't exactly the best thing in the world. Whoever that Hoho was he was definitely lucky.             

"Well, he was my first love, so I guess a part of me still does love him, but as time passed, I guess I got over him." 

            Inuyasha nodded, fully understanding what she meant. After all he had to go through the same things himself with Kikyou. He looked at Kagome through different eyes. He could see that she is a strong woman, getting over your first love is hard because no matter what, it seemed like a small part of them would always be with you, no matter how hard you try to escape it. 

            "Well, anyways, he said he's in town and that he would like it if we could meet up and have lunch." Kagome stopped remembering what Hojou said to her before they hung up. Hojou wasn't going to be there alone he was going with his girlfriend! "Oh no!" Kagome panicked. She didn't want to come alone, it would seem too…awkward. 

            "What? What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked as he looked over at the panicking girl who drank down her coffee hastily. "You look like your hyperventilating." 

            "I" She pondered for a moment before smiling. She could ask someone to pretend to be her boyfriend! She stared at Inuyasha in a way that made him want to run for his life. "Oh, Inuyaaaasha!"

            "What…what do you want?" 

            "Well you see, Hojou wants me to join him for lunch and-"

            "Absolutely not! You have work that needs to be finished so you can't go to lunch with that Hoho guy!"

            Kagome shook her head and slapped her hand on her forehead. "Will you just listen to me and quit interrupting! For a moment there you sounded more like a jealous boyfriend then my boss! Anyways, like I was saying, Hojou wants me to join him and his girlfriend for lunch. I don't want to show up by myself because I'll feel awkward, and well…canyoucomewithmeandpretendtobemyboyfriend?" She gave him the best puppy dogface she could muster. 

            "Come again? I didn't quite hear the last part." 

            Kagome sighed. "Can you come with me and pretend to be my boyfriend? I don't want him to think that I'm still single because I haven't gotten over him yet." 

            Inuyasha seemed to be deep in thought. 

            "Inuyasha?"

            "Fine, I'll come with you."

            "Great! Now since you're going to be my boyfriend you're going to pay for my lunch right?"

            "WHAT! THAT WASN'T WHAT I SIGNED UP FOR!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

I'm very tempted to do what one of the reviewers told me to do, which was kill off Kikyou and make Naraku work at a pet shop, it's very tempting but…I can't because it will mess up the plot. 

I wasn't quite in the best of moods so this isn't exactly the best chapter ever. Please forgive me, my life is kind of complicated right now. 

More Miroku and Sango in the next chapter! Almost every chapter has Inuyasha and Kagome in it! And there might be some more Sess and Rin I know I'll have them in later chapters.

Please Review! I would really appreciate it. 


	5. What Was Never Meant To Be

A/N: wow…it's been more then a month already! *Ducks behind a wall and waves a white flag* Mercy! I surrender! Don't kill me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 5: What Was Never Meant To Be   

            The restaurant was busy as couples sat and chatted with one another about the smallest things in life. A couple walked into the restaurant and was soon escorted by a waiter to a table for four. 

            Kagome sat down on her seat right next to Inuyasha. It was a good thing that Hojou and his girlfriend were late; otherwise he would be witnessing Kagome in her most nervous state. Her hands clenched and unclenched as she thought of the many things that could happen to make this lunch date go completely wrong. 

            "Stop." Inuyasha said as he placed a hand over hers. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "There's nothing to be nervous about, I'm sure it will all go smoothly." He assured her and opened his menu.

            Kagome smiled and nodded at him before looking at her own menu. Inuyasha was right; there was certainly nothing to be nervous about, even if it is her first time ever lying to someone like this everything will go just fine.

            "Kagome?" 

            Kagome turned around to see a young man with brown hair and brown eyes to match. Hanging on his right arm was a young woman about her age looking quite uncomfortable. 

            For some reason seeing the young woman with Hojou didn't make her uncomfortable at all. She thought that it would be quite hard at first; after all he was her first love. But…somehow she was happy for him, glad that he finally found that perfect someone. As for her, her prince charming is out there somewhere; one day she'll find him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            "But Sango, please let me explain, I did not mean to touch you 'there' I was just trying to keep myself from falling. As a reflex I grabbed the first thing I could. It's not my fault that the thing I grabbed just so happened to be your rear." Miroku looked pitiful as he followed Sango around. 

            Sango glared at the black haired man. Her stern gaze making her look more intimidating then ever. Miroku couldn't help but flinch.

 "You do not want to mess with me today, Houshi-sama I am not in a very good mood." 

            "Oh…I understand my lovely Sango, it's normal for women to have such mood swings. How about I go buy you some Midol? Then we can go out for a cup of coffee perhaps?" Miroku wiggled his eyebrows at Sango. 

            "Miroku…I have a better idea, I know how you can make me feel better." Sango moved closer to him with a grin on her face. 

            "Oh…Sango you naughty girl, not here though, definitely not, how about we go back to my place?" 

            "It's alright Miroku, it doesn't matter where we are." 

            "It doesn't?" Miroku smile grew wider.  

            "Nope…because my dear Houshi-sama." Sango popped her knuckles. "It doesn't matter where we are for you to be my human punching bag." And she closed in on him. 

            Shikon Inc was quiet until an awful shriek rang throughout the whole hall making everyone turn his or her heads in curiosity. After a couple of minutes of punching and smacking noises the clamor ended there. Everyone shrugged as they all got back to work. 

            Miroku lay on the floor of Sango's office almost completely unconscious. Right before he slipped into unconsciousness one thought flashed through his mind. 'She wants me.'

~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Kagome, this is Lina." Hojou said as he sat down Lina sitting next to him. 

            Kagome smiled and said hi but she didn't miss the look of distaste on Lina's face. For some reason the girl didn't seem to like her that much, and they just met too. She didn't know why Lina's attitude towards her was so foul. However she wanted to keep the lunch as delightful as she can, even if it meant giving out fake smiles and being polite to people that didn't seem to like her. 

            And now it was Kagome's turn to introduce her love interest. "Hojou, this is my boyfriend Inuyasha."

            Inuyasha merely looked up from the menu to observe the young man named as Hoho. He couldn't see why exactly Kagome like that Hoho guy. He didn't seem like her type. Bad sense of style, and way too jolly, at least that's what Inuyasha thought. 

            Hojou's face turned from happy to disappointed in a matter of seconds. Lina's face however seemed to have lighted up as she looked at the handsome hanyou in interest. 

            After everyone ordered their meals Hojou turned to Inuyasha. "So Inuyasha…what do you do for a living?" 

            Kagome who was contently drinking a cup of orange juice spit out her drink. Why was it that Hojou had to sound like an overprotective brother?

            Inuyasha snorted and looked at the Hoho guy. "I'm co owner of Shikon Inc, have you ever heard of it?" He smiled smugly and crossed his arms across his chest when he saw the look of shock on Hojou's face. 

            The statement Inuyasha made seemed to have caught Lina's interest even more. She perked up and smiled at him in a way that would have made other men melt. Inuyasha merely looked away in disgust. For some reason he now felt sorry for the Hoho kid, after all having your girlfriend try to flirt with other men in front of you would be a major blow to your ego. And yet, Hojou didn't seem to even notice. 

            "Oh look the food is here." Kagome said suddenly breaking the silence spell weaved upon the group. 

            Everyone began to eat as Kagome played around with the contents on her plate. She wasn't in the mood to eat, already Kagome could tell the lunch was not going very well. She noticed that Inuyasha's plate only consisted of steak and rice. Kagome scooped some of her vegetables and dumped it on Inuyasha's plate. 

            Inuyasha looked over at Kagome questioningly. 

            Kagome merely shrugged as she saw the look he was giving her. "Vegetables are good for you, you know you should eat more veggies." She merely said as she took a small bite of her food. 

            "Feh, I'll eat whatever I please wench."

            This made both Hojou and Lina perk up from their meals. Before Hojou could say anything Kagome opened her mouth. 

            "Eh…heh…it's a game we play it's not an insult, we think of it as a term of endearment, you know, Inuyasha calls me wench and I call him stupid jerk. It's no big deal. Right honey?" Kagome glared at him as if saying make one wrong move and you'll never hear the end of it from me.

            Inuyasha gulped. "That's, that's right."

            "Kagome…is it okay if I talk to you alone for a minute?" Hojou pleaded. 

            "Uh…sure Hojou." Kagome turned and looked at Inuyasha seriously this time. "I'll be right back okay Inu?" 

            "Yeah, yeah just go already." He huffed. Though inside he was worried about what would happen. 

            Hojou led Kagome to an isolated area in the restaurant he turned around and looked her straight in the eye. 

            "Kagome…I know that I can't compare with Inuyasha but…after seeing that little display of wench and stupid jerk back there, I know that he doesn't deserve you. How dense do you think I am Kagome? If he's treating you like that then he doesn't deserve your love. I can give you so much more Kagome." He placed his hands on her shoulders and spoke sincerely. 

            Kagome was shocked, first he said he wanted to have lunch with her and introduce her to his girlfriend now he's declaring his love to her? What was wrong with this guy?

            "Hojou, Inuyasha is really nice when he wants to be, I've moved on Hojou, and so have you, why are you telling me these words when you have Lina? She'll be devastated if she ever found out."

            "I don't really want to be with Lina, she's just been after me since I started working at her father's company, I couldn't refuse her advances because I was afraid she would get me fired. But now it seems she's more interested in your boyfriend Inuyasha then she is in me." 

            "She what?!" Kagome exclaimed. The thought of Lina being all over Inuyasha just made her mad for some reason. 

            "Haven't you seen it? All throughout lunch she's been interested in him, her flirting is just too obvious."

            "I'm sorry Hojou…I really have moved on, the only thing that remains of our relationship are memories, I'm happy now, and you should go and find happiness too. We don't belong together, it took me a while to figure that out, but…it just isn't right." Kagome looked down at her feet sadly. Things weren't supposed to happen like this. He was supposed to be happy with his girlfriend. 

            "I understand…I'm glad that at least you are pleased with your life, and I hope that things will always be good for you." 

            "Thank you." Kagome whispered as she gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around her for perhaps the last time. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Inuyasha looked around for any signs of Kagome. He was getting really worried. Whatever they were talking about that Hojou guy better bring back Kagome soon! Lina was starting to get on his nerves. The way she batted her eyelashes and scooted her chair next to him only made him more uncomfortable. 

            Then he spotted Kagome as she walked behind Hojou. They both seemed sad for some reason. It didn't matter, he'll interrogate her about that later, as for now, first things first. 

            As Kagome was about to sit down on her seat Inuyasha stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist. She gasped in surprise and raised and eyebrow at him as he sat down on his seat and made her sit on his lap. 

            "Just go along with it." He whispered into her ear. "So are you ready to go yet baby?" He asked out loud as he kissed her on her cheek. 

            Kagome blushed furiously as she sat on Inuyasha's lap. His arms holding onto her waist possessively as he looked up at her with a smug grin. 

            Inuyasha couldn't help but grin as he saw the blush that grew on her cheeks. She looked so cute, and for some reason, it felt so right holding her in his arms in such a way. He would not usually show any signs of public affection like this, not even with Kikyou. But he really needed to get rid of that Lina girl. And you know what they say? Desperate times call for desperate measures. 

            "Well…I think it's time we get back to work Inuyasha." Kagome managed to blurt out as she slowly got off of Inuyasha's lap. 

            Inuyasha was disappointed and missed the warmth of her body pressed against his. But he merely got up and held Kagome's hand. 

            "You're right, we should get back to work. Hojou, Lina, nice meeting you, maybe we could get together sometime in the future?" 'Not'

            "It was nice meeting you too Inuyasha, you're a very lucky guy." Hojou said as he looked over at Kagome. 

            "Yes I'm sure I am." Inuyasha replied. 

            "Let's go!" Lina pouted as she started walking out of the restaurant by herself. Inuyasha was not interested in her and neither was Hojou. What did that Kagome girl have that she didn't? She merely shook her head and concluded that men were fools. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kagome strapped on her seatbelt and looked over at Inuyasha who was currently driving. 

            "Thanks." She said as she smiled at him. 

            "For what?" 

            "For helping me out with the lunch date." 

            "No problem. Kagome…what did Hojou talk to you about?" Inuyasha found himself asking her out of curiosity and nothing more or so he claimed. 

            "It's nothing, he just wanted to congratulate me on finding happiness." It wasn't a total lie, she just didn't tell him the whole truth. Hojou and her were never meant to be, and that was the end no more discussion needed. 

            "Oh." He was the last thing that was heard. The ride back to the company was a silent one. Neither knew what to say to one another. But both enjoyed just the mere presence of the other. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay…there you go chapter five. I hope you all like it. Please Review. 


	6. Daddy: Kagome's Story

A/N: THE QUARTER IS OVER!!! YAY! *Sighs* I had so many projects I had to do, I'm so glad, now that the quarter is finally over, I don't have as many assignments! Whoopee! 

I want you all to know that I appreciate each and everyone one of your reviews. English is my second language and I'm trying hard to improve, so if there are any grammatical errors in the story I apologize. The reviews I get help me a lot; it is very encouraging to know that people actually like this story. So I would like to thank my reviewers! ARIGATO! And I hope that you will continue to review ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 6: Daddy: Kagome's story 

            She walked into the café for the first time that night. It was performance night and she felt like singing her heart out to whoever would listen. The club being classy as it's reputation suggested made her feel unusually comfortable. People sat in their seats talking quietly to one another waiting for something to happen, anything at all. Then she spotted him. Her heart stopped as she held in a breath. He looked beautiful, like he always did. 

            His silver hair fell gracefully over his shoulder covering part of his face, making him look mysteriously enticing. He sat in a seat in the corner of the little club, sipping at a glass of champagne. He seemed oblivious to everything as he stared off into space, not noticing her unmoving gaze. 

            Rin's heart stopped a beat as she saw a young female youkai approach her Sesshoumaru-sama. The youkai woman made her cringe in jealously. She was tall with a slim body but well muscled at the same time. Her long flowing, silky black hair that reached down to her waist could make anyone envious. Her facial features were delicate and glamorous. Rin's chocolate brown eyes sent glares that could make one shiver if only the youkai looked her way. And yet she couldn't do anything about it at all. Her Sesshoumaru-sama will surely pick the youkai woman over her. She felt a lone tear roll down from the corner eyes. With her fists clenched Rin walked over to the MC, the only way she could get all her anger out was through music. Music seemed to always calm and soothes her nerves, now it seemed like it was her only lifeline. 

            Sesshoumaru was startled and taken aback when a smooth sultry voice a woman rang through his ears. He turned only to be met with dark green eyes of a female youkai. She was beautiful, but beauty was a danger. Her piercing glare made him uncomfortable. It was as though she was the hunter and he was the prey, and Sesshoumaru wouldn't have any of that. 

            Then he heard her voice, the voice of an angel. He looked up upon the stage only to see what he would never have thought to ever see…Rin. She was pouring her heart out in singing her song. The song itself caught none of his interest; instead his full attention was directed towards Rin. She looked amazingly beautiful up on the stage. Her short beige dress clung to her girly figure from the sweat that was coming off her body. She was far more alluring then the youkai woman. 

               Rin continued to sing the last lines of the song. "Don't wanna love you if you don't love me. Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too. Don't wanna tell you this now, but it wouldn't be right if I (If I), didn't tell you this tonight. Don't wanna love you if you don't love me (If you don't love me). Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too. Don't wanna tell you this now, but it wouldn't be right if I (If I). Didn't tell you this tonight.                 When she was through she stared out at the crowd only to see two amber eyes concentrating on her, and her alone. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Well hello there." He said in the sultriest voice he could muster. 

            The young woman stood there innocently copying files on the copying machine, not knowing that hurricane Miroku was about to grace her with his presence. She turned around and smiled at him sweetly. 

            "Yes, what can I do for you?" 

            "I am Miroku, may I know your name?" He asked as innocently as a man handing a child candy would sound.

            "My name is Yura." She chirped as she turned her back on him and continued copying the files. Yura turned around abruptly though when she felt a hand feeling her rear that was conveniently placed in front of Miroku's wandering hand. 

            However, before Yura could do anything a figure standing at the door cleared their throat. 

            "YOU HENTAI! THIS IS AN OFFICE! NOT A PLACE TO BE PICKING UP WOMEN! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" She yelled all in one breath. 

            Yura immediately ran out of the room. Whatever wrath Miroku was going to face, she didn't want any part of it. Everyone knew better then to get Sango angry, and that Miroku guy, was in deep trouble. 

            "Why Sango-chan! I wasn't thinking anything of the sort, I saw a dirty spot on the poor girls dress and wanted to help her clean it." Was the oh so intelligent excuse Miroku came up with.

            "Can it Houshi-sama." Sango grinded her teeth, the nerve of that man! First he hits on her, now he was hitting on every woman he saw! 

            "Why Sango-chan you don't feel…jealous do you?" He asked slyly as he raised an eyebrow. 

            Sango's eye twitched. 

            "Then perhaps you've reconsidered my proposition and decided you'd bear my child?" he asked, hope shining in his eyes. 

            Sango's eye twitched again. Miroku backed away. Sango pounced on poor Houshi-sama. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Please?"

            "No."

            "Pleeeeeeeese Kagome?" 

            "No."

            "B…b…but I did you a favor!" 

            "No Inuyasha I will not do it!" Kagome sighed exasperatedly as she clenched onto her coffee mug like it was her last lifeline. 

            "Fine…be that way wench, see if I ever do you a favor again!" Inuyasha huffed as he crossed his arms across his chest. 

            "I don't care, I got the last cup of coffee!" Kagome smirked. 

            "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Inuyasha muttered. "Just a little sip?" he then whimpered desperately. 

            "Fine…you have to promise not to call me wench anymore." 

            "Hey! It's your nickname…you can't expect me to give it up that easily you know?" 

            "At least try!" Kagome frowned, demons, even if you are only half can be so stubborn! 

            "Fine." He replied as he walked back into the lounge to sit next to Kagome on the couch. 

            Kagome smiled as she passed him the coffee mug, a little sacrifice for the better of all. It was a small price to pay, or so she thought. 

"Hey! Don't drink it all!" She reached towards him to grab the mug but failed, he merely placed the mug on the table near the couch. He smirked as he blocked her only way to the table. 

            Kagome's eyes narrowed as she stared at him with a hard glare. She immediately tackled him, making Inuyasha lay flat on the couch; Kagome's legs now straddled his hips. 

            Inuyasha merely rolled over with quick force, switching their position; he smirked triumphantly as Kagome pouted. Neither noticed their compromising position, nor the perverted co-worker that walked in on them. 

            Having nothing to do because Sesshoumaru didn't come to work today neither did Rin for that matter; he walked into the lounge room rubbing his bruised head hoping to find a place to sulk after being rejected by Sango…yet again. He stopped dead in his tracks as the lounging room came into view, revealing two young love birds in the moment of heated passion, or at least that was the way Miroku saw it. 

            "My my, you two, don't you think you should do that in a more private place? Kagome, I never thought you were the type to do it in the middle the company's lounge room, my, what a naughty one you are. You too Inuyasha I know we men have our needs, but here, of all places, tisk, tisk, tisk." Miroku grinned at the hanyou and young woman. Kagome blushed as Inuyasha quickly stumbled off her. 

            "It wasn't like that you pervert! And she pounced on me first!" Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms across his chest. He then turned around to face a very ruffled up Kagome. "And Kagome, woman, I know I'm irresistible, but didn't your father ever tell you not to pounce on guys in the middle of work like that?" Inuyasha meant it as a joke, it was just a harmless joke, but Kagome didn't find if funny at all. 

            Instantly the hanyou can see Kagome's body stiffen, the expression on her face darkened as she stood up and ran out of the room a hand flying up to clutch her face. But what made Inuyasha feel really guilty was the scent of salt water…Kagome was crying…and he was the cause of it.           

~*~*~*~*~*~

            She ran into her office as quick as she can. She could see that people were concerned when they looked her way, after hearing her heels clank on the tiled floor. She held it in for as long as she could. The tears that were threatening to fall, but she didn't want to cry in front of her boss, not only would it be embarrassing, it would show a sign of her weakness.

            Kagome knew that Inuyasha didn't mean to say it on purpose, no, he meant it as a joke, but still…it hurt greatly to think of what happened when she was seven. She couldn't remember it vividly like it was yesterday, nor did she know exactly what was going on at that time, but she knew, that he didn't love her or her mother anymore. That's why he walked away, and that's why he abandoned her family. The man she once looked up to was now nothing to her. Even if she saw him on the streets she vowed never to even as much pass him a glance. But then again, he brought it on himself. 

            Kagome quickly regained her composure after the tears fell endlessly like a flowing river. She wiped them away as the door to her office creaked open. She looked up, and sure enough Inuyasha stood their looking as guilty as ever. 

            He quickly closed the door behind him as he stepped into her office, not asking for as much as an invitation to come in. He felt horrible, what was meant as a teasing remark had made her cry, and all on account of him. He hated it when women cried, but somehow, Kagome made him feel even guiltier then he would have usually felt. 

            "Kagome, I…what happened? Why did you run away like that? Was it something I said? I'm sorry then, just stop crying woman!" He was frustrated to no end. Why did this woman make him feel so…dirty? Like he was a criminal or something, he wasn't supposed to feel bad when he didn't do anything wrong dammit!  

            "It's nothing. Just forget about it Inuyasha, It's not your fault." She whispered, her voice so soft that if not for his sensitive hearing he would not have heard her. 

            "Then what is it? You can tell me. After all it's only fair, I told you about you know…my past." His right hand came up to brush his hair back in one smooth stroke, away from his face. 

            "Fine, my father left when I was seven are you happy now?" She spat out bitterly. She didn't mean to snap at him, but was suddenly beyond her control. 

            Before Inuyasha could say anything Kagome started to speak again. 

            "I thought I did something wrong, I kept on asking my mother why daddy left. She just said he found a better life. But…a week after he left, my mother and I went to the grocery store, and I saw my father, he was with a young woman, younger then mother. I said hi to him, hoping that daddy would come back to us, and that everything would be alright again." Kagome laughed bitterly. "How naïve I was. He didn't say a word. I know he saw us, I caught him glancing my way, but he just walked away with the woman, and I never saw him again afterwards." 

            There was suddenly an awkward silence, as both didn't know what to say to each other. 

             Inuyasha walked over to her desk and grabbed a couple of tissues and handed them to her. 

            "It's no use to cry, your tears are precious, don't waste them on someone that unworthy." He said softly as Kagome accepted the tissues. 

            She looked up at him appreciatively. For the first time, she felt comforted, because he didn't show her pity…just understanding, and it was something she wished for but never got from other people. Her eyes stared at him until she left out a smile, a true genuine smile. 

            Inuyasha felt good when he was rewarded by Kagome's smiling face. He felt like he had done something utterly terrific. But before he could bask in his glory, he wanted to complete his task. 

            "Feh, now that the emotional moment is over, come on…I'll take you out to lunch, I'll be like a you know…a peace offering." 

            Kagome nodded her head slowly. "Okay…but you'll still pay right?" 

            Inuyasha chuckled and reached out to take her hand. "Yes I'll pay." He took her hand and helped her up from her seat. "Just promise me no more tears okay?" 

            "I'll try, but I can't promise anything." 

            "That's okay. Just as long as you don't feel bad anymore." He muttered as they walked out of her office. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay…yeah…that's the end of the chapter. What do you think? 

Please Review! 


	7. She Thinks My Ears Are Cute

A/N: STUFF HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER! Okay…I just felt happy that a plot is finally emerging. Relationships are also forming! Please Review! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…*grumble grumble*

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 7: She Thinks My Ears Are Cute

Looking over at the handsome male across the table from her, Kagome tried her best to suppress the urge to just reach out and pet his furry ears. It was disrespectable! Inconsiderate! Rude! And yet…simply irresistible!

Her arm reached across the table to rest on his head of silky silver tresses. She ignored the surprised look on his face. Her forefinger and thumb rubbed his furry little ears until she was finally satisfied. Of course during this little…moment of satisfactory…she failed to notice her boss scowling at first, but then succumbing to the pleasure of having his ears petted. A low purr escaped from his lips before realization his him. Inuyasha immediately pushed Kagome's hand away and gave her a disapproving look. 

"What are you doing woman!?" His tone was rough. 

"I'm sorry." She retreated and held her hand close to her chest. "I…I couldn't help it…your ears…they're." 

"They're what?" He raised an eyebrow…his expression softened and he looked slightly amused. 

"They're cute…and…irresistible." She muttered, if not for his demon hearing he wouldn't have heard her. 

Inuyasha let out an amused chuckle. Of all the things he's heard about his ears…cute, and irresistible were not them. It was however more flattering to hear it from Kagome then from any other woman, though he didn't know why this was so. 

"You think my ears are cute?" He asked incredulously. 

"Y…yes." She stuttered a little nervous that he may be offended. 

Seeing her cheeks turn an incredibly dark shade of red Inuyasha felt triumphant. 

"So…" Inuyasha muttered before a moment of awkward silence washed over them, only to be interrupted thankfully when the waiter appeared with their late order of food. 

"The service here is terrible." Inuyasha stated. They had ordered their food well over half an hour ago and the place wasn't even packed! "We'll have to go somewhere else next time." 

"Next time?" Kagome perked up and stared at him. Did he mean that he actually enjoyed her company?

"Well…you know…when we feel like eating lunch together…that's all. Feh woman stop looking at me like that and eat your food already! You'll catch flies with your mouth open wide like that!" He snapped as a very light tint of pink appeared upon his cheeks. 

Kagome brought her attention back to her food, however she couldn't help but smile. Inuyasha was actually quite a decent guy…when he wanted to be. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Standing right outside he looked up at the tall skyscraper that was Shikon inc. the most renowned advertising company in all of Tokyo.  He was a young man in his mid twenties. His emerald eyes darted towards the entrance of the prestigious company. With his dark raven hair tied in a high pony tale his face was clearly visible. His face held fine masculine features that could probably make any woman swoon on his wake. Letting out a sigh he marched into the company without any more thoughts. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            "MIROKU! FOR THE LAST TIME KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!" Sango screamed in exasperation after bopping Miroku on the head a few times. Said person was now gripping his head in pain. Sango felt like a second grade teacher scolding a young boy for invading another's personal space. 

            "But Sango! You know yourself how irresistible you are! A lovely woman such as yourself needs attention, she needs to be pampered, she needs to be nurtured…she needs to be embraced, let me embrace you and shield you from the evils of the world my lovely Sango." His arms expanded wide as he rushed towards her. 

            "NO! STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY YOU HENTAI!" She yelled as she raised her arms above herself as a shield from the lecherous co-worker. 

            "My lovely Sango…how can you say such a thing…I am not a hentai. I just wish to make sure you do not feel neglected. As a child your parents had that job…but now as a lovely young woman your parents are not here to make sure of that…therefore I must do so on their behalf." He grinned at her. 

            "Miroku" She ground out. "You have 3 seconds…start running."

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Sesshoumaru sat on the leather couch situated in his office thinking about what had happened that night. His face came down and his forehead rested upon his clawed right hand. He was having mixed emotions…confusion and frustration swept through him whenever he thought of her…Rin…the bouncy girl always full of sunshine…oh how different she was that night. He could remember it clearly…from the expression on her face to her intoxicating scent. 

------------------

Flashback 

------------------

_            Rin continued to sing the last lines of her song. "Don't want to love you if you don't love me. Don't want to need you when you won't need me to." Was that some sort of message? If so who was it too? His mind was spinning as he forgot completely about the youkai woman sitting by his side furious because her attempts of seducing him didn't seem to work the way she wanted them to. It didn't matter…nothing mattered…because the only thing he could think about at that moment was 'her'. _

_            Sessoumaru could feel himself stiffen when she finished her song, her hazel eyes landing on his as she stared at him intensely. They stayed locked up in each other's gaze for what seemed like eternity. But then she looked away, and Sesshoumaru finally snapped back to reality when he felt silky soft hands on his thighs. _

_            "What?" He roared, peeved that she was still there. _

_            "I said…would you like to go grab a drink at the bar? We can go further from there if you want to." She cooed. _

_            Irritated to the point of no return Sesshoumaru stood up and brushed her off him. Her presence merely enraged him. "I will be leaving now…and you will not be following me…understand?" His glare was icy as if daring her to say otherwise. _

_            Intimidated by his coldness she backed away and nodded before walking off to find more vulnerable victims to manipulate. _

_            Sesshoumaru hastily turned his head looking all over for Rin…to his dismay she was gone. With a final growl he stalked off towards the bar to hopefully get his mind off of the terrible night by drinking it away. That was exactly how he found her. _

_            Rin sat there at the little bar a little bit away tipsy from what Sesshoumaru could see. Her fingers wrapped around the delicate glass of champagne as she stared at it with great interest. _

_            From where he was he could tell she was in despair. He stood there pondering on whether or not he should to and comfort her, his mind was soon made up when he noticed the glances coming her way from drooling males. A bunch of hormone driven males were what they were…and he'd kill himself first before letting her get tricked by any of them! _

_            "Rin." He called out as he approached her; a clawed hand came up to rest upon her shoulder. _

_            A little startled by the physical contact of warm hands on her cold cool skin the young woman turned around to face whomever it was that addressed her. She wasn't in the mood to talking to anyone at the moment after having her hopes crushed seeing 'her' Sesshoumaru-sama hit it off with some big chested female…even worse…a youkai female! _

_            She gasped when the one person she was disappointed about appeared to be the one right next to her. _

_            "Don't drink anymore…it isn't good for your heath…not only that I think you're a little drunk." _

_            "Silly Sesshoumaru…I'm not…hic…dru…hic…drunk." She uttered before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out right on the counter of the bar. _

_            Sighing Sesshoumaru hefted her up and carried her bridal style to his car. He didn't know where she lived so he took her to his home and let her stay in his room while he slept on the living room couch. _

_            When they both woke up the next day Sesshoumaru attempted to explain what had happened, occasionally being interrupted by Rin's urges to throw up. Yep…hangovers were a real pain in the butt! In the end Sesshoumaru spent the beginning of the day with her trying to make her feel better. Only bringing her into work later on that afternoon.  He was a concerned boss…he didn't want to any of his employees in utter pain and not do anything to help the situation…or at least that's what he kept telling himself. _

_---------------------_

_End flashback_

_---------------------_

            They never really said anything to each other after that day. Rin seemed like she was avoiding him…and he didn't want that to happen. Why couldn't they just go back to the way things were before? It wasn't like it was that big of a deal! Was she embarrassed? Was that why she refused to look him in the eye anymore? As if reaching the state of enlightenment Sesshoumaru's face brightened a little. He made up his mind…he was going to confront Rin and ask her about what was bothering her if it was to be the last thing he will do!

            But before the youkai could do his victory dance there was a knock on his office door. 

            "Come in." He called out…once again in his calm tone. 

            The door opened slowly and in came Rin with her head down. She looked up at him as though he were about to eat her alive. 

            "Sesshoumaru-sama…there's someone here to see you." Her voice was small and low…no longer the perky young woman he knew. He would definitively have to change that…but for now…more important matters were to be confronted…he would have to put his meeting with Rin on hold. 

            "Who is it?" He asked in monotone. 

            A male figure appeared from behind Rin. He smiled at the girl appreciatively before she walked out of the office. 

            "It's nice to meet you…I'm Kouga."

~*~*~*~*~*~

There was a lot of Sess/Rin in this chapter…I wanted to tie up loose ends from last chapter. 

A PLOT IS EMERGING A PLOT IS EMERGING! ALL HAIL THE MIGHTY PLOT!

*Snicker* INUYASHA'S GOT COMPETITION! 

More Inu/Kag later! 

Too much sugar is not very good for a person's health…I found that out the hard way…

Please Review! 


	8. Old Grudges Die Hard

 A/N: GAH! Science fair has been taking up a lot of my time lately and also the huge amounts of homework! Anyways, on with the fic! Please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, Kagome and Inuyasha would be together already! *Sighs* ONE DAY! But until that day, I'll just have to settle for writing stories on FF.net

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 8: Old Grudges Die Hard

            Lunch that day went well, Inuyasha and Kagome talked and got to know each other better, they had a new found understanding of one another and where they both came from, it was the beginning of a growing friendship. After their break both walked back to the company talking about the little things in life. 

            Inuyasha hesitated for a moment, he didn't know if he should really dig further into her life, after all she had told him all about her father leaving her and all, should he really press the issue? 

            Curiosity brought out the worst of him. "So…your mother raised you up alone?" He asked in a small voice. 

            "Actually my mother and my grandfather, and uncle Shiro. He's not really a member of my family; he's my mother's friend. I remember all those parent teacher conferences after my dad left, my mother and uncle Shiro would always be the ones to attend. He's kind of like, a second father to me, you know? If it wasn't for him, I don't think my mother would have gotten past that chapter of her life so easily, she would still be devastated, but that's a long time ago, I don't want to bring up the past anymore then we already did." Kagome stopped and looked at the ground, her left hand raised to play with the strap of her purse hanging on her left arm.

            "I'm sorry, I…guess I was just curious. But then again curiosity killed the cat ne?" 

            Kagome chuckled. "I would say in this case curiosity killed the dog demon…but you know what they say Inuyasha."

            "What?" 

            She cocked her head to the side and smiled up at him. "Satisfaction brought it back."

            Inuyasha stared at her for a moment, for the first time he noticed how beautiful her blue gray eyes were, especially when the sun hit them just right, they would sparkle in the sunshine. "Have you heard about the business dinner tonight? I believe Sesshoumaru told the whole company a few days ago. Anyways I don't have a date, and I I'm guessing you don't have one either so I thought maybe..." Inuyasha trailed off. 

            "Are you asking me out on a date Inuyasha?" Kagome asked raising her eyebrow slightly, a smirk growing on her face. 

            "Well…if you don't want to consider it a date we could-"

            "It's a date then." Kagome said before walking ahead leaving a stunned Hanyou behind.  

            Inuyasha stood still like his feet were glued to the ground, a smile slowly made its way across his face before he ran after the Kagome. 

            Walking into the building and down the halls Kagome passed many secretaries and workers who stared after her as she quickly made her way towards her office. 

            "Kagome wait up!" Inuyasha called after her. She stopped and waited for him to catch up. 

            "What took you so long?" She asked then leaned in closer to him. "I thought Hanyou's are faster then humans?" She smirked. 

            "Feh!" Was the only response she got. "I might just reconsider taking you out tonight you know!"

            "Fine then, I'll just stay home and watch TV with Ben and Jerry, while you enjoy yourself at the oh so entertaining business dinner." Kagome said sarcasm weaved carefully through her words. 

            "Who?" Inuyasha asked, his jealousy getting the best of him so he couldn't think properly. He was slightly perturbed that she mentioned other men's names in his presence…not only other men but also _two_ other men!

            "The ice cream brand Inuyasha, the ice cream!" She shook her head and laughed at his silliness, honestly! Everyone's heard of Ben and Jerry's! "Wait a minute…you were jealous weren't you?" an impish smirk grew on her face. 

            "I was not! For all I care you can do whatever you want tonight!"

            A dull silence hung in the air between the boss and his employee

            'Yep…any minute now' Kagome thought as she stood there, her fingers strumming to an invisible tune on her thigh. 

            "I'll pick you up at 8:00 be ready!" Inuyasha said quickly before leaving a trail of dust in his wake. 

            Kagome grinned and stepped into her office, things were starting to look up, after all who can really say no to such a good-looking guy? Stubborn yes, arrogant yes, but Inuyasha was still sweet when he wanted to be. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            "How may I help you Mr?"

            "Kouga, Ookami" The young wolf youkai replied quite calmly. 

            "Well Mr. Ookami, may I ask what it is that you need?" Sesshoumaru glanced at the youkai without much enthusiasm, he was tired and wasn't quite in the mood for business but then again it was his job, and he had no choice in the matter. 

            "I have a business proposition to make Mr. Tai I believe?" 

            "Yes Sesshoumaru, Tai." 

            Kouga took this into consideration before speaking again. "Well Mr. Tai, I have just recently opened a major technology corporation here in Tokyo, and what my company needs is publicity, and in order to have such publicity, this is where you come in." 

            "You would like us to design you ads right? Or would you like websites? Banners perhaps?" Sesshoumaru asked more interested now then he was a few minutes ago. 

            "Well, anything you can come up with, I need it soon though." 

            "Very well Ookami-san I will talk to my special designs manager and have her meet with you, I'm sure you will find her designs more then satisfactory. Please see my secretary Rin, she's the one that spoke to your earlier, she'll give you some forms; it will be best if you fill them out." Sesshoumaru asked carefully before typing a few things down on his computer. 

            "Well alright, we'll talk again later Tai-san, I look forward to doing business with you, I'll also be coming in tomorrow for that meeting with your specialist. Until next time then." And with that he walked out of the office.

            Sesshoumaru quickly pressed his message machine and called for his secretary. "Rin, Mr. Ookami will be out in a moment have him fill out the papers, I would also like you to notify me when Kagome comes back clear?" 

            "Crystal Sesshoumaru-sama."  

            The Inuyoukai's cool demeanor faltered quickly. Sesshoumaru frowned as his fingers reached up to massage his temple. He felt a massive headache begin to form. He didn't think it was because of last night, after all he didn't drink that much and the fact that he was a full blood youkai made hangovers nearly impossible. Whatever the reason a Tylenol or two sounded good right about now.  

~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Naraku, you don't do it, please reconsider." The elegant woman pleaded to her lover. She sat on a couch in the far corner of the massive living room of a mansion wearing nothing but a red velvet robe. 

            "Do you know how long I've wanted that company? Kikyou, Kikyou, Kikyou, my ever so naïve love, you obviously can't comprehend how important this is to me…I need revenge love…and it starts with the owners of one of the most renowned companies in all of Japan…The Shikon. After all we can't have all that work you did of actually getting together with Inuyasha, breaking his dear heart for nothing now can we?" Naraku walked over to the black leather couch where Kikyou was situated and sat down next to her. His black long hair and icy eyes made him look more intimidating than ever. His hand reached out and placed itself on her naked thigh brushing against it in a languid motion. 

            Kikyou stopped and took in a breath of air. No matter how much she wanted to destroy him, she couldn't. She looked at his slim physique, clad in nothing more then a pair of loose fitted khakis, how was it that she got herself into this? How is it she ended up falling in love with the hanyou she was to destroy? 

            At a very young age Kikyou was left at a shrine to be trained to become a miko. Her mother was once a miko thus she wanted to pass the inheritance onto her young daughter. And soon under the training of Keade her powers were not put to waste. Even in modern times like this evil youkai still lurked, but demons such as Naraku were the most dangerous. For he is not only clever, but also manipulating…after all…if not for his talents she would have never been caught up in his tangled web. 

            She never knew how powerful seduction could be before she met him. She had lost all she had worked hard for just to follow him. After purifying many threats to human kind to balance out the power of humans and youkai he was her next mission…and unbeknownst to her at that time…he would be her last. The world is so blind; to think that humans and youkai all get along so well with each other, if not for miko's such as her balance in the world would be lost. For there are still a few Youkai out seeking the destruction of human kind, and she had killed off many…but the biggest threat still remained…and she was incapable of killing him. 

            His clawed hand reached up and wiped away a single tear from the corner of her eye, he smirked and leaned in closer to her his other hand wrapped possessively around her waist. "You don't need to worry, I don't plan on killing all of the Taiyoukai family…just the brothers, I guess the younger generation will just have to pay for the old generations mistakes, don't you think love?" 

            She didn't know much about why he supposedly hated the Taiyoukai family so much, all she knew was that before becoming the horrible hanyou he was today, he was once known as Onigumo and that his grudge is held as far back as to Inuyasha's grandfather. But whether he is Onigumo or Naraku, one thing is for sure…he wanted the Taiyoukai brothers dead…that meant he wanted Inuyasha dead. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Inuyasha smiled at the woman sitting beside him, she looked stunning in the simple black dress she wore, for the first time since they met he couldn't help but start to like her for her. 

            "Inuyasha is something the matter you've been staring at me all evening, do I have something stuck in my teeth?" Kagome asked suspiciously. 

            "Feh woman! Sheesh…I was just thinking…haven't you seen someone contemplating before?" He said trying to cover up his mistake of letting her catch him, yep…he was guilty…guilty of staring.

            "Contemplate? You like to contemplate at this time? So tell me Inuyasha, have you been enlightened? When you are please don't hesitate to share the meaning of life oh great guru." She smiled teasingly. 

            "Kagome-chan!" Sango called out to her friend as she approached the table with no other then Miroku in tow. 

            Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at seeing Miroku come with Sango. "Do I really want to know?" He asked. 

            Miroku smirked "Lovely Sango has decided to bear my child." 

            Sango felt her left eye twitch, she has only been at the party for two minutes…she wanted to enjoy a day off…talk to Kagome…but no…the perverted man had to ruin it all…funny how his last name was Houshi…monk? Him? The day Miroku becomes a monk would be the day she agrees to bear his child…and that was quite unlikely.

            Inuyasha raised his eyebrows in an amused manner…he could already see the headlines. 

            *Breaking News: Shikon worker in a coma due to ticking off his co-worker. Sources say he falsely announced that she agreed to bear his child. Apparently his co-worker didn't take it too well. 

            "Houshi-sama." Sango grounded out. "Just because your car broke down and I gave you a ride…does not mean that I agreed to bear your child…and unless you don't want to _walk_ home tonight…I suggest you _behave_." She put heavy emphasis on the word walk and "behave".

            "Why Sango dear, How can you suggest such a thing…though I am wounded, I take it you mean me no harm. It's okay I'll be here for you when you're finally ready to reveal how much you are in love with me…but until then…I believe I see some champagne with my name on it." He said before walking away. Yep…he saw the pretty businesswomen on the other side of the room…run businesswomen _run_! 

            "And I believe I see a tombstone with his name on it." Sango muttered but stopped when she heard two people laughing from the table. 

            "What are you two laughing at!?" She asked as realization dawned on her…oh yes…Miroku and herself had both been putting on a show for her two friends. 

            "Nothing…nothing." Kagome gasped as she tried to take in some oxygen. "Just thought you two would make a cute couple that's all." 

            Sango looked at her friend with a plain expression on her face "Run that by me again?" Sango did not look amused. 

            Sango + non amused expression = danger

            "Um…I meant…look at the cute couple over there!" Kagome pointed to two random people but then realized she had just pointed at her boss Sesshoumaru and her friend Rin who were sitting on a table opposite of theirs, in the background you can hear Inuyasha bursting in laughter. 

            "And what are you laughing at Inuyasha?" Sango turned around and crossed her arms across her chest. 

            "Well I don't know about you, but I'm sure my date Kagome here would love to dance wouldn't you Kagome. Oh you would why let's go dance!" He quickly pulled Kagome from her seat and directed her towards the dance floor. 

            The two danced to the beat of the music both couldn't help but feel a sense of de ja vu. 

            "By the way…you're a…very…nice…date." Inuyasha said not regretting even opening his mouth. 'Gah! Corny! She's going to think I'm extremely corny now! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!' he mentally berated himself. 

            "Uh…um…right back at you." 'Great Kagome…just great.' Have you ever had that feeling where you just get tongue-tied and don't know what to say? And in the end wind up making a big fool of yourself? Well that's exactly the situation Inuyasha and Kagome were in…surprisingly enough they weren't doing so badly!

            "Okay…Kagome…uh…I just want to say…that…you look really nice today." Whew…he said it…and surprisingly enough it wasn't that bad either!

            Kagome blushed lightly. "Thank you." 

            Inuyasha smiled down at her she looked even more beautiful when she blushed. "You're welcome." He whispered as he instinctively drew her closer. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Well this meeting has been quite interesting Naraku, and Kikyou…it's a surprise to see you again, but I believe I have to meet up with my brother and our co workers, please excuse us." Sesshoumaru said before leading Rin away. 

            "Sesshoumaru wait…give Inuyasha my good wishes." Kikyou called out after him. 

Sesshoumaru nodded before disappearing through the crowd with his date. Sesshoumaru didn't like Kikyou, though most of his grudge came from the fact that she had broken his brother's heart, most of it was because of the mysterious aura she always had around her. But it didn't matter, he wasn't too fond of making enemies, especially not in the business world, though his conscience had nagging suspicions about the hanyou Kikyou was with…Naraku…for some odd reason there was something wrong about the overly pleasant hanyou, Sesshoumaru had a feeling he didn't want to find out. 

Naraku glared at Kikyou and brought his champagne cup to his lips taking a sip of the bitter sweet liquid. 

            Kikyou looked away, fearful that Naraku might decide to harm her or even worse someone innocent. He had the tendency to do so on slight whims. 

"Well we've made out appearance for tonight, I believe it's time to be heading home love." His icy cool voice sent chills down her spine. 

Before walking away with the wicked Hanyou Kikyou chanced a look at the dance floor only to see a silvered hair hanyou dancing with a young woman in his arms. Fate was cruel…why did he have to be here tonight? 

            Inuyasha looked up to the place his brother had been mere minutes ago only to find something he wished to never see again…Kikyou, their gaze me for a moment and Inuyasha did something out of pure suddenness and rashness, he let go of Kagome. His arms fell limply to his sides as he stared at her, his emotions ran haywire and he could no longer think correctly…but that one emotion he had felt so long ago…love…it was gone. 

            "Let's go!" Naraku hissed as he tugged at Kikyou's arms. Obediently she followed him, but her mind still lingered on the couple still standing there in the middle of the dance floor.  

            "Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome looked slightly hurt as he let go of her like he had just been burnt. 

            "I…nothing…never mind…it's nothing don't worry about." He said quickly before running off to only god knows where. He needed to think…about Kagome…about Kikyou…and most of all…about what he thought of them. 

            Kagome stared after the Hanyou, a look of shock on her face. How dare he, come onto her and lead her on like that! She knew when she saw him gazing at a woman who surprisingly mirrored her own looks, that something was amiss. He had not only led her on, but also lied to her…and to top it all off…her date had just ran off…now she was left alone probably ending up catching a ride with a her good but still dangerous best friend. Maybe it was too early to judge him as a sweet person? 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            The silver car stopped as Inuyasha jumped out and walked to the lookout point opening up to the whole city. The wind blew his silver tresses away from his face revealing an expression of turmoil. Things weren't going right at all. He couldn't depict the emotions he felt when he saw Kikyou, especially when she was with someone else. Did he still love her? And then there was Kagome…why had he begun to come on to her all of a sudden? Where did these new found feelings of attraction come from?

            Kagome is a nice sweet girl, she's had a tough past, and he felt ashamed of himself when he compared his past to hers, having your father walk out on you isn't exactly a happy moment in your life you'd like to remember forever. He smiled though as he thought of her, such a simple girl like her could make him feel so…good. 

            Then it dawned on him…maybe he did like Kagome…and Kikyou what about her? Though he still cared for her he really couldn't come to say those three meaningful words to her anymore. Somehow…the hatred inside him has diminished…and when he was dancing with Kagome…nothing seemed to matter. Finally making up his mind he decided to speak to Kagome more often. For she is his key to completely forgetting about Kikyou. There was only one itsy bitsy problem…Kagome may be furious with him after tonight. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Well? What do you think? I couldn't resist…I really wanted to write some action stuff…and drama…and killing…you know all the good stuff!

Now I wonder why Naraku hates the Inuyoukai family so much? We shall find out next time! 

 Comments? Suggestions? 


	9. Starting Over

A/N: So far this was the hardest chapter to write yet…at least to me anyways. The plot takes a major turn in this chapter! I hope you enjoy! And sorry for making you all wait so long. Life has been unfair…finals…family problems…everything in general. And thank you to all you great loyal readers and reviewers out there!

Disclaimer: Does it look like my status has changed? I still don't own Inuyasha. And let's face it, no matter how much of a pain reality really is…it's truth…and sadly I must admit…I will never own Inuyasha. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

No one knows what it's like  
To be hated  
To be fated  
To telling only lies 

But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be

-Behind blue eyes

@--------

Chapter 9: Starting Over

--------------

Flashback

--------------

            "_Dr. Tai are you sure this experiment is safe?" A young human  male's voice wavered as Dr. Tai Inuyshiro strapped him to the bed._

_            The middle-aged youkai hesitated before replying. "I have told you many times before, Onigumo, we can never truly be sure of anything in life. You have volunteered for this experiment, and your money will be transferred to your bank account soon. The contract was set before you, did you not read it? If you have any second thoughts, speak up now, because once we start…there's no turning back." _

_            Onigumo glanced at the faces of all the scientists occupying the room, before his eyes glazed over with an unsure look. True, he did have cancer, and either way was going to die. He didn't want to go by a slow and painful death, so then why not attempt an experiment that can most likely save his life? Slowly he nodded his head at the experienced scientist. _

_            "I'm ready." _

--------------------

End Flashback

--------------------

His cold russet brown eyes stared at the ceiling of his home as he lay on his bed. A red silk sheet was the only thing that sheltered his currently naked body. Sweat covered his pale skin from his forehead to his chest. His dampened black hair lay sprawled over the silk coverings of his pillow. The spider scar on his back glowed as it heated up like a spinning vortex of pain. Naraku clenched his fists, and gritted his teeth as the stinging sensation finally hit its peak. 

            Twenty years…years of pain…of nothing but waiting…and for what? It took all the restraint in the world to not just give up and commit suicide, especially with what he had to go through everyday of his life. 

            Each day, the scar that marred his back twenty years ago would glow and the throbbing would return, never leaving him be. It was a remnant of his past, a hideous reminder of his stupidity…of his greed. 

            _Inushiro _

The name haunted him, taunted him, and willed him to live on. Each day he would wake up to the same consistent pain, to continue his morbid pathetic excuse of an existence…waiting…for his revenge. 

            _Revenge_

            It was that one, sweet, delicious word that filled his mind with sinister thoughts. It went as far as making all the pain in the world seem fairly bearable. It was his salvation, the last piece of hope and reason he clutched onto. And his clutches were those of steel; never will he let go, But how ironic life turned out to be, pulling his life together to set out for vengeance, only to find out your wrongdoer had died. But a head for a head they say, after all, he had a score to settle.  

~*~*~*~*~*~

            She narrowed her eyes at him, a solemn and serious expression on her face, as she looked him straight in the eyes. 

            _Violet_

A beautiful deep shade she's never noticed before. Quickly shaking her head to rid her thoughts she looked down at the one thing that could determine her fate. 

            "Do you have any Aces?" Sango asked calmly. 

            Miroku quickly cursed under his breath and reluctantly passed her the ace of hearts. Sango smiled and plucked the card from his fingers happily. 

            Miroku sighed in response and asked. "Do you have any Jacks?"

            "Nope, go fish." She couldn't help but want to change the words to 'go grope' it would've suited Miroku much better anyways. 

            Before the two workers could get back to their oh so hard work, Sesshoumaru entered the lounge. 

            "And just what are you two doing sitting around here? Isn't their work to be done?" He asked icily. Sending chills down both spines. 

            "Why I was merely enjoying lovely Sango's company, would you like to join us Sesshoumaru?" Miroku chirped happily as his hand moved dangerously to the seat where Sango sat right next to him. 

            Sango, being too nervous with Sesshoumaru around, had not noticed the hand reaching for her bottom…that is until it was too late. 

            Five minutes later Sango walked out of the room with a smug look on her face. Sesshoumaru followed rolling his eyes and chuckled lightly as he made his way to his office. 

            Miroku laid alone in the lounge room sprawled out across the floor with a red slap mark marring his once handsome face. 

            "Ah, aggression is a sign of love." He sighed happily as he gazed longingly at the space Sango once occupied. 

            He knew he felt an attraction towards her, but his fear of commitment blocked his true path to happiness, and Miroku knew that. One day he'll be rid of his infamous habits, and find true happiness with a woman he can call his own. But until that day, groping random beautiful women would just have to do. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kikyou peered into the room, only to see Naraku tossing and turning on the bed. Her hand flew up to push away a few strands of hair in front of her face. Her dark brown eyes grew soft as she slowly closed the door and walked into the living room. 

            It hurt her deeply to see him like this. Almost every week the pain came back to torture him. She felt deep sorrow seeing the one she loved in such anguish…and yet there was nothing she could do about it. 

            A solitary tear rolled down the side of her eyes as she lay on the living room couch. 

            Maybe someday…they could be happy. As impossible as that thought sounded, it gave her hope…and that was all she needed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Her blue gray eyes shifted their gaze from the waterfall painting on her wall to her office door as a soft tapping was heard. 

"Come in." 

The door creaked on its hinges as it opened. 

            A young man with dark black hair tied into a ponytail stepped into her office. He was tall with a masculine physique, and sharp wolfish features. His alluring green eyes stared at her intently before she broke the gaze. 

            Somehow Kagome couldn't help but shake the feeling of de ja vu…have they met? He seemed so familiar, and yet she couldn't quite point it out. When her memory started to jog, and she had a flashback of the first night she danced with Inuyasha at the club, only then did she realize who he was. 

            "Ookami-san I believe? It's nice to see you again, Sesshoumaru told me about your situation. Please have a seat." Kagome smiled happily at the young man. 

            Seeing her happy face made him melt. Kouga quickly picked up his composure and sat down as he grinned up at the young beauty. 

            "Why so distant Higurashi-san? I believe we have met before, we are not strangers, please I insist that you call me Kouga." 

            "Very well Kouga, then if we have an agreement, I also insist that you call me Kagome, I hate formalities anyway." 

            "Great, let's get down to business then Kagome." 

            Idle chitchat took place some time later as they both laughed lightheartedly before the door to her office opened. Kagome saw a flash of silver before Inuyasha stood before her. 

            "Kagome I need to-" The hanyou started but cut himself off as soon as he noticed another presence in the room. He recognized that face from the club; he had to save Kagome from that guy once. Why was she so chummy with the stranger now all of a sudden? Hiding his anger and jealousy behind a mask of indifference and annoyance Inuyasha huffed. "And you are?" 

            "Kouga…Kouga Ookami."

            "Oh where are my manners? Kouga this is Inuyasha, my second boss, Inuyasha this is Kouga, our new client. We'll all be working together for the next couple of months." 

            "Feh" Inuyasha glared at Kouga with pure distaste before crossing his arms and sitting down on a seat in the corner of the office. He came to apologize to Kagome for the other night…but she was obviously to busy entertaining their new 'client'. This was definitely going to make things harder. 

            Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a pained expression on her face before turning her attention back to Kouga. 

            "You were saying Kouga-kun?" All three people were shocked at her what she called him. 

            Kouga grinned. 

            Kagome paled. 

            And Inuyasha was plain furious. He didn't like this…he didn't like it one bit. 

            "Well Kagome, it's been nice being in the company of someone so wonderful such as yourself. But I am afraid I must leave you; there are things that need to be taken care of. Maybe we could…go out for coffee sometime?" 

            Kagome smiled at the thought of coffee, her smile soon faltered as she heard a growl coming emitting from Inuyasha. 

            "We'll see Kouga, we'll see." 

            Kouga took Kagome's tiny delicate hands in his own and lifted them to lightly brush against his lips. 

            Kagome's cheeks turned deep red as he released her. 

            "Farewell beautiful, I'll see you soon." Was the last word she heard before he left the room. 

            Kagome sighed and sat down on her chair. Although Kouga could make her blush…it was nowhere near the effects Inuyasha had on her…speaking of Inuyasha…She couldn't help but feel her anger beginning to bubble inside her because of what he did to her. 

            "Kagome I need to talk to you now!" 

            "What would you like to talk about Inuyasha? The weather? The sky?" She asked cynically. It wasn't like her at all to be cynical…but then again…Inuyasha released emotions inside of her even she didn't know she had. 

            "Kagome I-"

            "I'm sorry Inuyasha, I don't have time for this. I have to…hand these files to Sango." Lifting up a manilla folder Kagome stood up from her position and moved toward the door. 

            A hand on her shoulder stopped her as Inuyasha spun her around to face him. 

            "Dammit Kagome! Just listen to what I have to say for a moment will ya?" 

            "There's nothing that needs to be said Inuyasha…" She said sadly as she stared at the carpeted floor…funny how it became so much more interesting now. "After all…I'm nothing but your employee…and you're my…boss, our relationship is strictly platonic, so theirs nothing to worry about." She smiled falsely at him, but Inuyasha didn't buy it for a second. 

            "Look Kagome…what I'm trying to say is…wait did you say our relationship is just platonic?" He asked in shock amazement. Wearing a slightly hurt look on his face. 

            "Yes…after all you still haven't gotten over your ex yet…and…I just thought."

            Inuyasha held her shoulders firmly in place with his hands before sighing. "I'm sorry for walking out on you the other night…it was my fault…I was, a little confused that night…forgive me Kagome?" He gave her a pleading look. 

            Kagome frowned a little before looking up at his face. Amber clashed with blue. It's funny how his eyes always seemed to mysterious to her…so alluring and exotic, she could feel herself being pulled…drawn to him like a magnetic force field. She quickly broke the eye contact before she got too far. 

            "Of course Inuyasha, no problem, I don't hold grudges anyway." She smiled up at him, but he could still see the evident hurt on her face. 

            "No…you don't understand…what I mean is…can we start over again, a fresh new beginning? But this time…let's put boss and employee labels behind. Can we start over as…friends?" 

            "A new beginning?" Kagome scrunched her eyebrows together cutely making Inuyasha chuckle. 

            "Yes, a new beginning…Hello their, my name is Inuyasha, would you like to join me for dinner tonight?" He asked, as their faces magically appeared closer to each other. 

            Kagome hesitated for a moment before rewarding him with a bright smile. "Why yes, dinner would be great." Her breath caught in her throat as she realized their close proximity. If it weren't for that inch in-between them their lips would have already met. 

            Both held their breath as they leaned in closer to one another…their lips almost connected…the slow movements were painfully unbearable…so…close…

            "Kagome where are the…files." Sango stopped and raised a questioning eyebrow at the couple that had jumped apart like they both were allergic to each other. She mentally smirked as she saw the blushes crossing their faces. "I see I came in a bad time, I'll leave you two be." 

            "NO SANGO WAIT!" Kagome yelled quickly. "I…I have the files…I'll come with you to revise them." She said trying hard to wheedle herself out of the uncomfortable situation. "Inuyasha, we'll talk later then?" 

            "Yes…later…" He trailed off as Kagome smiled warmly at him, before following Sango out of the office. 

Perhaps starting over and forgetting about the past was a good thing. At least now he had another supportive friend on his side, he couldn't help but be a little irritated at Sango for walking in at such an untimely moment. If she hadn't walked in on them…maybe they would've gotten a little further…but then again…who knows…as time passes by…friendship can turn into a lot more then you expect. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

WHOO! Another chapter complete. *Sighs* don't worry people, just because I haven't updated in a long time does not mean I'm going to give up on this story. I have every intention of completing it so you don't have to hold your breath. I hope you liked! ^_~ 

Ps. I lost my emailing list so if anyone wants to receive notifications for updates for this story go to my bio, there will be a link their for a notification list. Okies? 

Well tell me what you think. 

Until next time! Ta ta for now! 


End file.
